AMOR INCONDICIONAL
by crepusculo.maniatic94
Summary: Bella es atacada en Port Angeles, lo cual le deja heridas graves, Alice la ve en una vision y junto con Edward la salva. Edward se enamora de ella desde ese instante y de ahora en adelante nada sera igual para nadie en la mansion de los Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Bueno pues yo soy nueva aquí llevo muy poco, pero se me ah 

ocurrido una historia que espero les guste.

PREFACIO

Pensé que lo peor había pasado con la muerte de mis 

padres, pero me volví a equivocar.

Lo curioso es que el peor dia de mi vida mejoro 

levemente, pues ese mismo día conocí al amor de mi 

vida.

Después de tanto sufrir, una nueva esperanza de vida 

llego y una sorpresa me lleno de felicidad.

A pesar de que ellos no sean mi familia, me han 

tratado como a un miembro más de su familia.

Esme y Carlisle me han adoptado como si fuese su 

hija, Rose me desprecia – pero espero que eso cambie, 

de hecho estoy segura de que así será, o al menos eso 

espero- un poco, Alice me ve como a una hermana mas 

a la cual a cada rato le cambia el look y ocupa de su 

Barbie de carne y hueso personal- Emmet no para 

de hacerme bromas – a mi y al resto de la familia- 

le encanta hacerme reír cuando estoy triste y no 

descansa hasta ver una sonrisa dibujada en mi 

rostro, Jasper es el que me tranquiliza -con aquel 

don que a veces llego a odiar- pero se que lo hace 

por mi bien, y yo le estoy muy agradecida, y 

Edward … bueno a el lo amo, por el daría todo y 

se que el también daría todo por mi.

Gracias a ellos estoy viva, a cada uno de ellos los 

quiero de una manera especial y diferente y no los 

cambiaria por nada del mundo.

Este es mi primer fic asi que espero que sea de su 

agrado y me dejen unos cuantos reviews.

Espero pronto poder actualizar.

Atte. Michelle


	2. capitulo 1: La Llegada

**Nota:** los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo Cathy y Amber son de mi invención

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Hacia apenas dos semanas de que mis padres Charlie y Renée murieron y yo aun lo sentía como si hubiese pasado ayer.

Así que por eso decidí mudarme inmediatamente a la casa que mi padre había comprado en Forks – todavía recuerdo los maravillosos veranos que juntos habíamos pasado ahí- para vacacionar, a pesar del clima me encantaba ir – aunque a mi madre no legustase mucho siempre accedía a ir para hacerme feliz- y a decir verdad tenia muy buenos recuerdos, por eso es que me mude.

Estaba por entrar a la universidad, pero tras la muerte de mis padres decidí terminar lo que me faltaba del instituto después y por lo tanto trabajar y ahorrar el dinero del seguro de vida.

Tras largos días de búsqueda encontré un trabajo en una tienda de ropa en uno de los tantos centros comerciales en Port Angeles, la única desventaja era que salía a las 6 de la tarde, pero en realidad eso era lo que menos me importaba, pues solo quería mantenerme ocupada para ya no sufrir, mas bien para tratar de olvidar un poco lo sucedido.

Como me iba a sentir sola en casaJacon y Billy me ayudaron a poner un anuncio en donde ponía en renta el cuarto de sobra, y esogieron a una chica llamada Angela que por lo que me dijeron era muy educada y amable .Recuerdo que el día que por fin me mudaría definitivamente,ellos me recogieron en el aeropuerto y me llevaron a casa.

-Bella – dijo Billy un poco apenado- se que talvez te vayas a molestar, pero pues hemos querido hacerlo

-¿que pasa? 

-Bueno veras, lo que pasa es que sabemos que tu necesitas transportarte en esta ciudad y como yo arreglo coches y papa no puede manejar por su estado – cierto había olvidado que el viejo Billy estaba en silla de ruedas- hemos decidido regalarte la pick up que solíamos usar como medio de transporte.

- No, perdón, definitivamente no puedo aceptarla, me sentiría terrible si por dármela ustedes tuvieran que hacer todo lo que hacen a pie.

-No Bella, la cosa, es que yo estoy ya armando otro auto para nosotros, así que por lo que mas quieras te pido que aceptes el humilde obsequio –comento Jacob con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y un tono de suplica, así que suspire y no me quedo otra mas que aceptar-

- OK muy bien acepto

-Bien Bella, y de verdad lamento lo que les ah pasado a tus padres – y tenia que recordarlo, porque no simplemente me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la frente como casi todos lo habían hecho en Phoenix- 

-Gracias Jacob yo también lo lamento – conteste con una tristeza tan enorme que hasta la mas insensible persona hubiera sentido lastima por mi en ese momento.-

El resto del viaje lo pasamos en silencio, y al llegar a casa me sorprendió ver estacionada en la entrada de esta una enorme camioneta roja.

-Bella, este es tu coche espero lo disfrutes – me dijo Jacob en cuanto baje del auto – es como un trasto así que procura no pasar de los 90 kilómetros por hora y no tendrás problemas

- De acuerdo, tratare de recordarlo

-Bueno querida ya que estas en casa nosotros nos retiramos, si necesitas algo no dudes en hablarnos y aquí estaremos lo mas rápido posible que podamos ¿de acuerdo? – pregunto Billy en un tono muy paternal que me hizo sentir segura-

-si segura gracias, por todo, son muy amables

-Oh Bella no tienes nada que agradecer, lo hacemos con todo gusto

- De igual manera estoy muy agradecida, y de alguna manera se los voy a pagar.

-No hace falta

Entonces se retiraron y yo me metí a bañar -. Después de desempacar claro- aun me costaba trabajo aceptar y asimilar que mis padres yo no iban a estar junto a mi, entonces recorde que ya no me encontraba sola en casa, pues Angela ya debia estar ahi, decidi no molestarla pues ya era un poco tarde, asi que mejor me recoste y en instantes me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente era mi primer día de trabajo, por lo cual me desperté temprano y me arregle, al bajar a la cocina Ángela ya se encontraba desayunando.

-Buenos días Bella yo soy Angela, es un gusto conocerte– me dijo muy amablemente-

-Buenos días Ángela, lo mismo digo yo

-Veo que haz madrugado

-Si lo que pasa es que hoy es mi primer día de trabajo, y no quiero llegar tarde, por eso ya me voy

-¿Y no vas a desayunar?

-No, la verdad es que tengo demasiados nervios

-Muy bien, entonces espero que te vaya bien, mucha suerte.

- Gracias igual a ti

Salí de la casa y me dirigí a mi coche nuevo – de verdad que estaba muy agradecida con Billy y Jacob- , no era un ultimo modelo, pero a mi me fascino, empecé a conducir hacia mi nuevo trabajo, al llegar mi jefa, me recibió muy amablemente, lo cual agradecí, pues pensé que seria diferente.

-Hola mucho gusto, tu debes ser Isabella Swan

-Bella – le corregí –

-Ah ok, mi nombre es Amber y ella –dijo señalando a una pelirroja que me sonreía con amabilidad, sonrisa que yo respondí- es Catherine

-Cat o cathy para los amigos– me dijo con un tono de diversión-

-Bueno chicas, las dejo para que se conozcan, Cat, le dices cual es su trabajo

-Bien, pues tu trabajo es atender a los clientes, si ellos te piden cierta prenda de determinado color y talla tu se las debes de dar, entendido?

-Ok entendido

- Y sabes de moda? 

- Pues no mucho

-No te preocupes, si necesitas ayuda solo dime y con gusto te ayudare

-Muchas gracias

-De nada, y bien k me cuentas?

-Pues soy de Phoenix, Arizona, pero me eh mudado a Forks

-Y por que te haz mudado?

-Bueno, es que mis padres murieron hace unas semanas

-Cuanto lo siento, pero anímate un poco, esta es tu oportunidad, para iniciar una nueva vida

-Si lo se, pero es que aun me cuesta trabajo asimilar lo ocurrido

-Te entiendo, cuando mi hermano murió me paso lo mismo

-Si es horrible

-Bueno ahora me presento yo, yo soy de aquí desde nacimiento, tengo 20 años y estoy estudiando leyes en una universidad particular, pero ahora me encuentro de vacaciones, ai que decidí trabajar para ayudar un poco a mis padres con los gastos de la universidad.

-Oh que bien, yo decidí dejar de estudiar para trabajar

-Y no piensas regresar a la escuela?

- Pues si pero no ahora, lo que neesito en este momento es juntar dinero para en un futuro cercano poder costear los gastos que la universidad requiera

-Si tienes toda la razón

Estábamos platicando sobre experiencias escolares y Cathy se sorprendió demasiado al saber de mi escasa vida normal, le costo varios segundos tomarlo en serio, pues creía que era una broma, cuando de repente una chica bajita, con pelo negro, corto, y rasgos de duende entro a la tienda jalando del brazo a un chico alto, de pelo cobrizo, ojos negros como el carbón, fuerte y guapo.

La chica me miraba con expresión divertida, mientras que el muchacho me miraba de una forma que no supe comprender pero que hizo que un escalofrió me recorriera por la espalda.

* * *

Bueno ps este es el primer capitulo, espero que les guste, gracias por sus reviews, y sigan dejando mas, de verdad que agradezco sus opiniones y todas las tomo en cuenta.

Talvez los capitulos les parezcan cortos, pero lo hago lo mejor que puedo.

Atte. Michelle


	3. Capitulo 2: Primer Encuentro

Nota: los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo Amber y Cathy son de mi invencion

* * *

**Primer encuentro**

**Alice Pov**

Como todos los días hoy iría de compras, en compañía de alguno de mis hermanos, pero sentía que algo iba a cambiar y fue entonces cuando de repente tuve una visión, lo primero que vi fue a mi y a Edward entrando a mi tienda de ropa favorita, dentro había dos chicas, después veía a una de las chicas – que antes había visto- tomada de la mano de mi hermano y estos a punto de besarse, al termino de mi rara y nada entendible visión decidí bloquear mi mente – sabia que eso molestaría a Edward pero por si las moscas no podía permitir que viera lo que yo hacia unos minutos-, entonces se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea, por lo cual sal a toda prisa de mi habitación y salí en busca de Jasper – sabiendo que probablemente se encontraría en la sala luchando por tan siquiera descansar hoy de ir de compras conmigo- al llegar a la sala mis dos hermanos y Jasper me miraron con cara de horror.

- Bien chicos creo que hoy no será necesario que peleen por decidir quien será el afortunado que me acompañe en mi viaje al centro comercial – dije muy animada-

- Genial ¿haz decidido ir tu sola- pregunto mi enorme y torpe hermano Emmett-

- En realidad no, solo que hoy eh decidido quien quiero que me acompañe

-Oh no, sálvese quien pueda – susurro Edward, pero antes de que saliera corriendo lo agarre del cuello de su camisa-

-No lo creo hermanito, ya que tú serás quien me acompañe

-Ay no, por lo que mas quieras querida hermanita Alice, no me hagas esto por favor, mejor porque no escoges a Emmet o a Jasper, se que ellos están ansiosos por acompañarte

-Pero si por mi no se preocupen, ya tendré mi oportunidad de acompañar a Alice de shopping – dijo Emmet-

-Vaya que la tendrás Emmet, tu solo espera, y cuando menos te lo esperes, estarás conmigo de tienda en tienda cargando mis bolsas

-Oh no, tú sabes que no fue en serio, es decir te divertirías más con alguno de ellos dos

-Esta bien, lo tendré en cuenta, pero no te prometo nada, y tu que dices Jasper?

- Por mi tampoco hay problema, tu solo diviértete y haz que nuestro querido Edward se divierta como nunca

-Así será, muy bien Ed, vamonos ya

-En serio Alice, no quiero ir, pídeselo a alguno de ellos dos o a Rosalie o porque no mejor a Esme

-No, ya eh tomado una decisión y no pienso cambiar de idea, así que mueve tu trasero directo al volvo, que iremos en tu coche, ¿o prefieres que lo maneje yo? – y en su rostro apareció una cara de enojo y miedo a la vez, a lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa burlona, pues sabia que el no iba a dejar que yo conduciera "su precioso volvo"-

-Bien ire, pero quiero que sepas Alice Cullen, que haré que este viaje de compras sea el peor de toda tu existencia, me oíste?

-Si lo oí, pero por favor muévete ya

Lo último que oí fueron las risas de Emmett y Jasper a mis espaldas y un fuerte gruñido de parte de Eward.

Todo el camino mi hermano se la paso en silencio y echándome miradas asesinas, pero no les prestaba atención, pues me encontraba muy entusiasmada por saber el significado de mi visión, ¿a caso seria posible que al fin Edward encontrara a alguien con quien estar?, no lo sabia, pero la simple idea de pensar en ello me hacia dar saltitos de emoción en mi lugar.

Cuando note que habíamos llegado al centro comercial, me baje de inmediato, tuve que sacar a rastras a mi hermano, pues a pesar de ya estar en este el se negaba a acompañarme.

-Anda Edward, vamos ya que si me pierdo de algo nuevo te juro que te matare

-Y de que te puedes perder?, de unos cuantos trapos de marca, wow que horror mejor démonos prisa

-Mira hermanito como te quiero mucho, pasare por alto tu falta de respeto

-Si claro como no

Con trabajos pude hacer que Edward bajara del auto y mucho mas me costo que se dignara a entrar al centro comercial, pero como el sabia que yo no me daría por vencida, decidió entrar conmigo. Me la pase de aparador en aparador, comprendo ropa y otras cosas que seguramente al legar a casa no me servirían y terminaría tirándolas o regalando. Al estar cerca de mi tienda favorita recordé mi visión- y volví a bloquear mis pensamientos, cosa que molesto a Edward, pues no sabia por que razón lo hacia- por lo cual decidí que esa seria mi próxima tienda a vasear , peronote que Edward se resistía un poco, por lo que tuve que arrastrarlo nuevamente directo a la tienda, al entrar vi a las dos chicas que antes había visto en mi visión, y justo en ese momento una de ellas – la chica de cabello largo, ojos marrones y piel un poco pálida- se nos quedo viendo – sobre todo a Edward- con una expresión de confusión y timidez.

**Edward Pov**

Después detener "la suerte" de ser elegido por Alice como su acompañante de compras el día de hoy me resigne a tener que acompañarla, pues era eso o permitir que conduciera mi volvo – lo cual no iba a pasar-. Durante el trayecto al centro comercial decidí no dirigirle la palabra para concentrarme en poder leer sus pensamientos - ya que me tenia inquieto el hecho de que desde que estábamos en casa bloqueara su mente- además no me daba buena espina que me hubiera elegido a mi así como si nada, me temía que algo tuviera planeado, pero al no poder leer lo que pensaba no podría investigar nada, entonces llegamos al dichoso centro comercial, cuando vi que se bajo, tome la decisión de no bajar del auto – pues aun albergaba la esperanza de que comprendiera que no quería acompañarla- pero para mi sorpresa esta noto que aun yo no había bajado y me bajo a rastras del auto, y de la misma manera me hizo entrar.

Fue una de las experiencias mas horribles de toda mi vida, la enana se la pasaba de tienda en tienda, y de cada una salía con cinco bolsas o mas – que para mi desgracia tenia que cargar yo-, al llegar al segundo piso percibí un aroma que me hizo perder la cabeza, era muy dulce, realmente olía exquisito, pero no podía decírselo a Alice, pues ella creería que soy débil – lo cual es mentira- así que me propuse a seguir como si nada, pero mis intentos fueron en vano, lo único que realmente deseaba era ir directo a la persona de donde provenía ese aroma tan apetecible, pero luego pensé en mis padres y en mis hermanos, simplemente no me podía permitir caer en la tentación, sobre todo sabiendo que si caía arruinaría todo lo que Carlisle y Esme han hecho por nosotros.

De repente nos dirigíamos a la tienda favorita de Alice, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que cada que nos acercábamos el aroma se hacia mas fuerte, me resistí a entrar a la tienda, pero Alice logro arrastrarme directo a la tienda y al entrar supe de donde provenía tal olor que me volvía loco, - provenía de una chica de ojos color marrón, cara en forma de corazón y cabello largo – la cual me miraba de una forma muy extraña pero tierna a la vez ,si por mi hubiera sido me hubiera quedado observándola todo el día, pero los pensamientos de la otra chica me distrajeron –_vaya si que es guapo, y esta mirando a Bella de una forma muy extraña, dejare que ella los atienda-_

-Es hora de que empieces, ¿Por qué no vas a atenderlos- le dijo la chica pelirroja a la de ojos marrones-

-Ah…es…este…s..Si, a…ahora vuelvo – contesto la chica y pude notar como sus latidos aceleraban notablemente-

-Suerte y no te pongas nerviosa- le dijo antes de que se acercara a nosotros-

Con pasos torpes la chica de ojos marrones se nos acerco, y hasta que estuvo enfrente de Alice nos hablo.

- Buenos días, ¿en que puedo ayudarles?

-Buenos días, pues eh venido a ver que hay de nuevo por aquí como todos los días – le dijo mi hermana con una gran sonrisa a la muchacha-

-Ah pues creo que será mejor que Cathy los atienda, yo soy nueva y aun no se muy bien como se manejan las cosas aquí

-No te preocupes, mi nombre es Alice Cullen ¿y tu eres?

-Mi nombre es Bella, un gusto en conocerte Alice

-El gusto es mío, y bien ¿Quién es la persona que nos guiara?

-Ahora vuelvo con ella

-Ok aquí esperare

La chica llamada Bella fue en busca de la otra cuyo nombre era Cathy.

-¿Qué pasa Ed? Te veo un poco extraño – pregunto mi hermana con un toque falso de preocupación al hablar-

-Pasa que yo no quería venir contigo, pero me haz obligado

- Uy lo siento hermanito, pero así es la vida

-Si claro

-Pero veo que Bella te ah agradado un poco ¿no es así?

-Claro que no, simplemente es una chica y ya

-Pero una chica que te atrae ¿o no?

-Por supuesto que no

En parte tenia razón mi hermana, al principio cuando olí su aroma, solo pensaba en darle caza a la persona que lo poseyera, pero al verla algo raro había pasado en mi, sentí como mariposas en el estomago, ¿es que acaso me había enamorado de una humana con solo verla?, inmediatamente deseché esa idea de mi cabeza, pues era totalmente imposible que eso pasara.

En seguida llego Cathy en Compañía de Bella, aun seguía muy enfadado por no poder leer los pensamientos de Alice, pero al encantarme con los preciosos ojos de Bella sentí como el enojo desaparecía, e inmediatamente esta se ruborizo un poco y aparto su mirada. Seguimos a las chicas hacia donde iban, y pude notar que Bella esta demasiado nerviosa.

-Bueno pues esta sección es de toda l ropa y accesorios que nos acaban de llegar – me reí al ver como Alice habría los ojos al ver tantas cosas-

-Um si que son lindos, me gustaría ver ese de haya. dijo mi hermana señalando uno que se encontraba en un estante hasta arriba-

-Yo lo bajo – dijo Bella-

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado es un poco alto

Entonces Bella se subió al banquito para bajar lo que Alice había pedido, y cuando estaba a punto de bajar, vi como se iba a caer, por lo cual corrí de forma humana, pero rápida, a atraparla antes de que se cayera, y fue hasta entonces que note lo bien que se sentía el calor, realmente no quería soltarla, pero cuando note que estaba a punto de hiperventilar la puse en el suelo y le pregunte:

-¿Estas bien?

-S…si…cl…claro, muchas gracias por atraparme – y pude notar como mi hermana y Cathy se nos quedaban viendo con cara de diversión mientras que de vez en cuando compartían miradas de sorpresa.-

-No hay de que, por cierto mi nombre es Edward

-Ah siendo así, de nuevo muchas gracias Edward

-De nada, pero para la próxima ten más cuidado

Y cuando Alice termino sus compras en ese lugar, me sentí agradecido, pues no creía poder resistir mas aguantándome las ganas de beber la sangre de aquella muchacha inocente.

**Bella Pov**

Después del incidente de esta tarde tenia los nervios un poco alterados, es que no podía concentrarme en algo mas que no fuera en aquel misterioso chico que me robo el aliento al instante, y nuestra pequeña charla aun daba vueltas por mi cabeza

**FLASBACK**

_-¿Estas bien?_

_-S…si…cl…claro, muchas gracias por atraparme _

_-No hay de que, por cierto mi nombre es Edward_

_-Ah siendo así, de nuevo muchas gracias Edward_

_-De nada, pero para la próxima ten más cuidado_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Hey Bella ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si claro ¿Por qué la pregunta Cathy?

-Bueno es que te noto algo rara

-No para nada

-Segura que ¿no te pasa nada?

-Segura –_por supuesto que no_, pensé para mis adentros, es que acaso no se dio cuenta de lo increíblemente guapo que era el chico-

-Bueno, de todas formas ya casi es hora de que acabe nuestro turno por hoy

-Si – fue lo único que pude responder-

Seguía un poco ida, lo cual no me facilitaba las cosas en el trabajo, por lo cual decidí poner todo mi empeño para poder concentrarme, cuando mi celular sonó.

-¿Bueno, quien habla?

-Hola Bella, soy yo Jacob, me preguntaba si podría pasar por ti para que diéramos un paseo ¿te parece?

-Si claro, necesito distraerme un poco

-Y ¿eso por que?

-Luego te cuento

-Ok, entonces más tarde nos vemos

-Por su puesto, ah se me olvidaba decirte, salgo hasta las seis ¿no hay problema?

-Para nada

-Muy bien entonces, nos vemos al rato- y entonces le colgué-

-No es que sea metiche, pero ¿Quién era?

-Ah era un amigo, se llama Jacob

-Ummm, con que tu amigo eh?

-Si Cathy es solo un amigo

-Y te creo, no seas paranoica Bella, era solo una broma

-Lo siento, es que estoy un poco alterada

-No te preocupes te entiendo, si a mi me hubiera pasado lo mismo que a ti créeme que yo igual estaría como tu

-A que te refieres con "_si a mi me hubiera pasado lo mismo que a ti"_

-Oh vamos, no me digas que no te diste cuenta como el chico de pelo cobrizo te coqueteaba

-Claro que no

-Ay Bella por dios realmente no te diste cuenta jajajaja es increíble

-Es que no logro entender

-Es obvio que al chico le gustaste

-Ay que no, tú alucinas

-O tal vez tú no quieres ver lo obvio

-Mira mejor olvidemos esto y terminemos con el trabajo de hoy

-De acuerdo mi general

Nos encontrábamos haciendo el recuento final de las ganancias de hoy cuando Jacob apareció.

-Bella – grito desde la entrada- es hora de irnos

-Si espera un momento solo cerramos y ya

-Muy bien yo aquí espero

Cathy y yo terminamos de cerrar y me fui hacia donde Jacob, se encontraba esperando para irnos

-Valla al fin llegas

-Si perdón por la demora

-No te preocupes, y ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Am no se

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer comida italiana?, yo pago

-Bueno, me parece buena idea jeje

-Genial, entonces así será

El restaurante al que íbamos se encontraba un poco lejos por lo cual comencé a platicar con mi mejor amigo

-Jake – dije con timidez-

-Si Bella –me respondió sorprendido-

-Sabes que somos muy buenos amigos ¿cierto?

-Si lo se, pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Es que tengo la sensación de que algo me ocultas, sabes desde la ultima vez que vine, te noto algo raro, por ejemplo siempre parece que tienes fiebre, eres muy maduro físicamente, de repente tiemblas como si fueras a estallar, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Eres demasiado observadora

-Si, lo se, pero ¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo?, ¿a caso estas enfermo?

-No, no es eso, es solo que es algo que no te puedo contar Bella

-Pero ¿Por qué?, ¿no me tienes confianza?

-Bella, de verdad que quisiera contarte, es solo que no puedo

-¿Y porque?

-Porque son seria adecuado

-Al diablo con eso

-Espera

-¿Qué?

-Es que creo que u ya lo sabes, ¿recuerdas que una vez que viniste te conté unas leyendas sobre La Push?

-Eso creo ¿Por qué?

-A ver trata de hacer memoria y dime la leyendas que te conté

-Ah pues en pocas palabras me contaste que según creen que existen los licántropo y que su único enemigo son los fríos

-Exacto, y ¿recuerdas las características de ambos bandos?

-Si

-Dímelas

-Bueno pues los licántropos son hombres que se convierten en lobos, son grandes, fuertes, tienen la temperatura alta y odian a los fríos –_pum_y de repente todo encajo-

-No me digas que eres un licántropo – dije con un hilo de voz-

-Así es Bella – contesto de los mas tranquilo y con el ceño fruncido-

-No, no puede ser posible

-Pues lo es, y ahora que lo haz descubierto no puedes decírselo a nadie, y si quieres alejarte de mi te entenderé

-No, tu eres mi mejor amigo y no me importa lo que seas siempre lo serás

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, y ahora por favor mejor llévame a casa, creo que prefiero descansar

-Como tú quieras, pero antes debo decirte algo

-Ok habla ahora

-Es que, Te Amo Bella, y no como amiga, si no de lo otra manera

-Jake no se que decir, yo te eh dejado claro que solo te quiero como amigo, y nada mas

-Lo se, pero no me voy a dar por vencido

El resto del camino a casa recordé que llevábamos mi coche y que de seguro el tendría que ir a casa a pie, así que le ofrecí que se lo llevara, pero se negó, entonces recordé que siendo lo que es, le vendriamejor irse a pie y no en mi viejo cacharro, por lo cual me quede tranquila.

Al entrar a casa me encontré con Ángela y unos cuantos amigos mas de ella lo cuales se encontraban haciendo un trabajo en equipo

-Oh Bella siento no haberte avisado

-No te preocupes, pero sigan trabajando, por mi no se detengan.

-Gracias, mira te los presento, ella es Jessica – dijo señalando a una chica de chinos- el es Mike Newton- y señalo al único chico presente que por cierto era güero- y ella es Lauren – la ultima me miro con cara de "que importa" a lo cual yo respondí con otra fría mirada-

-Gusto en conocerlos

-No gustas comer- me pregunto el joven cuyo nombre recordé era Mike-

-Eh no gracias, no tengo hambre, Ángela si necesitas algo estaré en mi habitación, con permiso

Y me dirigí a mi cuarto, sin duda alguna, hoy había sido un día muy difícil, primero lo que paso en la tienda yluego lo de Jacob, de verdad que solo a mi me pasaban cosas como esas, tras minutos d estar dándole vueltas al asunto, en alguna parte de la tarde me había quedado dormida.

* * *

Hola muchas gracias por sus reviews me suben el animo, disculpen por hacerlas esperar tanto, pero es que me han surgido muchas cosas que debo atender, y bueno pues trate de hacer este capitulo un poco mas largo, espero lo disfruten y me den su opinión.

Si algo no les parece o se les complico entender algo, me avisan y con gusto yo se los explicare.

Besos y grax por leer el fic

Atte. Michelle.


	4. capitulo 3: El Almuerzo

Nota: los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo Amber y Cathy son de mi invención

Grax por su espera y por dejar reviews, me dan animos de seguir

* * *

"**EL ALMUERZO"**

**Bella Pov**

Con todas las emociones de ayer desperté algunas veces en la noche, por lo cual se me hizo un poco tarde esta mañana, así que decidí que hoy tampoco desayunaría o si no se me iba a hacer muy tarde.

Al llegar al trabajo Cathy –mi compañera y nueva amiga- y Amber –mi jefa- ya estaban esperándome.

-Bella, ay que bueno que llegas – dijo mi jefa-

-Lo siento, pero s que se ah hecho un poco tarde

-Entiendo, no te preocupes, espero que esto no se repita tan seguido

-Se lo prometo

-Muy bien entonces debo avisarles que hoy si tendrán su hora para ir a almorzar – anuncio y me sentí agradecida pues vaya que tenia hambre, porque la noche anterior no había cenado por la impresión de la noticia que descubrí, y esta mañana no desayune porque si no se me hubiera hecho mas tarde-

-Y ¿a que hora será? – pregunto emocionada Cathy-

-De doce de la mañana a una y media de la tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

-Entendido – respondimos Cathy y yo-

Eran como las nueve de la mañana cuando vi hacia la puerta y ahí se encontraban el chico de pelo cobrizo – cuyo nombre recordaba era Edward- mirándome con una enorme sonrisa en la cara la cual me deslumbro al instante y junto a el se encontraba Alice – al instante me acorde de su nombre, pues realmente me había agradado la chica- que igual me miraba, pero ella lo hacia de forma distinta, realmente nos miraba a mi y al chico, pero no comprendí porque hasta que me di cuenta de que no le quitaba los ojos de encima y sintiéndome avergonzada inmediatamente me ruboricé y le pedí a Cathy que ella los atendiera pues aun desconocía el manejo del establecimiento, por fortuna ella acepto y me dejo a mi en la caja registradora mientras ella los atendía.

Mientras tanto me puse a leer una de las revistas de moda que había en el mostrador – y no es que me encantase la moda, es que necesitaba distraerme- hasta que de repente una aterciopelada y bella voz me distrajo.

-¿Te gustan las revistas de moda? – pregunto aquel chico cuyo nombre era Edward-

-No en realidad no – conteste confundida por la pregunta-

-¿Entonces por que las lees?

-Bueno es que es lo único que hay por aquí para leer, y como estaba aburrida, pensé que no seria tan malo

-Ah ya entiendo, por cierto ¿te acuerdas de mi? soy Edward

- Claro, por cierto gracias una vez más – pero como olvidarlo si con tan solo mirarme me atrapo-

-Nuevamente te digo que no hay nada que agradecer, ah sido un placer

- ¿Y ella es tu novia? -pregunte señalando a Alice-

-No para nada, ella es mi hermana adoptiva – respondió entre risas-

-Adoptiva? – le cuestione, pues de verdad se parecían, o acaso los hacia verse tan similares el hecho de que ambos eran demasiado pálidos y tenían unas ojeras muy marcadas-

-Si, así es, todos hemos sido adoptados por el doctor Carlisle y Esme Cullen que son nuestros padres desde que tengo memoria

-Ah – fue lo único que fui capaz de responder, pues su sonrisa me deslumbro y me dejo un poco atontada- un momento, ¿haz dicho todos?

-Si en total somos 5 hermanos

-Wow¡ que amables y generosos han de ser las personas que los adoptaron

-Si la verdad es que son muy buenos – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que nuevamente me deslumbro- ¿Bella?, te encuentras bien

-Ah….ss.si…cl…claro – me sorprendió el hecho de que recordara mi nombre- recordaste mi nombre

-Si, es que tengo muy buena memoria

-Ya veo

Había algo en el que me intrigaba demasiado, no se me hacia normal que una persona fuera tan pálida – a pesar de que yo lo era, no tanto como el y su hermana- además tenia cierto aire misterioso y era demasiado guapo como para ser real, me le quede mirando unos instantes y noto como sus ojos eran distintos a la ultima vez que le había visto, aquella vez eran negros como la noche y hoy los tenia de un matiz dorado realmente hermoso, me le quede mirando, hasta que mi curiosidad me venció y me decidí a preguntar.

-¿Te haz puesto lentes de contacto? – pregunté y al instante note como cambiaba de expresión y fruncía el ceño-

-No ¿Por qué?

-Es que me ah parecido que hoy tus ojos han cambiado de color

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues el día que nos conocimos tus ojos se veían totalmente negros y hoy tienen un color mas claro

-Te equivocas

-Puede que sea distraída, pero se que no meequivoco, ¿acaso estas mintiendo?

-Ya te dije que no , seguramente no te fijaste bien y por eso estas confundida – dijo con un tono de voz frío y lleno de enojo y rabia-

-Bueno pues entonces disculpe – le conteste con el mismo tono, y pude notar que me miraba sorprendido-

Me le quede viendo nuevamente para comprobar si no me había equivocado respecto a sus ojos, pero me di cuenta de que no, yo estaba en lo cierto y había solo dos opciones, una: me estaba volviendo loca o segunda: me estaba mintiendo referente a los lentes de contacto.

Ahora me encontraba demasiado confundida como para pensar con claridad, así que mejor volví a mirar la revista cuando Alice y Cathy llegaron con un montón de ropa y accesorios preciosos.

-Intenta cobrarle lo mas rapido que puedas – me ordeno Cathy- ya casi es hora de que salgamos a almorzar

-Ay es verdad, lo haré lo más rápido que pueda, porque no soy muy ágil

-De acuerdo- y entonces se dirigió a doblar la ropa que Alice había desechado, me sorprendí cuando Cathy dijo que ya casi era hora del almuerzo-

-Con que ya casi sales a almorzar – pregunto con un tono de diversión-

-Si así es

-¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo?

-Ah pues no se si deba

-Anda, di que si, es solo un rato, no te quitare mucho tiempo, además es tu tiempo libre ¿no?

-Pues si pero es que no se

-¿Y porque no?

-Es que me da pena

-Pero ¿Por qué? Acaso no te agrado, y buscas un pretexto para escapar de mí

-No, no es eso, es que creo que a tu hermano no le caigo bien, y creo que mi presencia le incomoda y pues no quisiera incomodar a nadie

-Por mi hermano no te preocupes que el me va a esperar en el coche, ¿verdad Edward? – hablo acaparando la atención de el –

-Si yo esperare en el coche, así que con permiso, no tardes Alice

-Lo ves, ahora si no hay ningún pero

-De acuerdo, acepto

-Yupi – contesto dando saltitos por la tienda-

Termine de cobrarle y la hora del almuerzo llego, por lo que me fui con Alice y esta me llevo a la parte del centro comercial donde se encontraban los restaurantes.

-¿Y bien Bella en que restaurante te apetece almorzar?

-Am, no lo talvez podríamos ir a MacDonals por una hamburguesa – pero me miro con cara de desaprobación-

-No lo creo, mejor vamos a este – dijo señalando un restaurante de comida Italiana costoso-

-No, no , no , yo no me puedo dar el lujo de pagar esa clase de sitios

- Ay tú no te preocupes que yo te invite, así que yo pago

-Perdón, pero no lo puedo aceptar

-Anda, no seas mala, acepta

-Es que de verdad no puedo

-Será mejor que aceptes, o si no todos los días pasare a comprarte la comida a este restaurante y te la llevare a tu trabajo así no me la rechazaras

-Umm, nuevamente haz ganado

-Genial, entremos

Vencida me dirigí al restaurante, nos sentamos en una mesa en una zona privada y me sentí un poco abrumada por la atención que me prestaba en ese momento, el mesero llego inmediatamente con el menú en la mano y note como se le quedaba viendo a Alice, pero ella lo ignoraba por completo, pues estaba raramente concentrada observando cada movimiento que hacia, cuando el mesero regreso a tomar la orden me sorprendí cuando ella le dijo que no iba a pedir nada, entonces yo iba a hacer lo mismo, cuando mi estomago me traiciono, pues en ese momento me hizo recordar que estaba realmente hambrienta, así que decidí pedir mi platillo favorito: spaghetti con albóndigas .

-¿Por qué tu no pediste nada?

-Bueno es que en la mañana desayune bastante en casa

-Pero si llegaste muy temprano a la tienda

-Si jeje, pero es que mi familia es muy madrugadora, mi madre se levanta temprano a prepararnos el desayuno, es por eso que no tengo apetito, pero veo que tu si

-Es que anoche no cene porque no tenia ganas y hoy no me ah dado tiempo de desayunar ,porque si no se me hacia tarde

-Entiendo, ¿y eres de aquí?

-No, vengo de Phoenix, Arizona

-A ¿ y se puede saber porque te haz mudado-

-Bueno es algo muy difícil de contar, pero te lo diré porque me haz caído bien, lo que pasa es que mis padres murieron hace ya algunos días y pues me sentía muy mal allá sola, aquí tan siquiera tengo compañía, y cuando digo compañía me refiero a que tengo amigos, de hecho mi mejor amigo es Jacob Black, el y su padre han sido un gran apoyo para mi, y bueno pues como en mi casa sobraba espacio decidí rentar el cuarto vació, por lo que ahora vive conmigo una chica muy agradable llamada Ángela

-Pues lamento lo de tus padres – y me abrazó- y que bien que no estés sola, quiero que sepas que en mi haz encontrado una gran amiga y no es que sea presumida ni nada por el estilo, pero si necesitas algo, no importa la hora, yo acudiré a ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo?

-De verdad te lo agradezco, eres muy buena

-Hay no es nada, ¿tienes celular?

-Si claro

-Muy bien dámelo y registro mi numero en tu teléfono y tu pones el tuyo en el mió

- De acuerdo

Ella registro su numero en mi celular y yo el mió en el de ella, al rato llego el mesero con mi comida, luego mire mi reloj y me percate de que ya había pasado media hora desde que habíamos llegado al restaurante, me apresure a comer mi platillo para seguir conversando con Alice.

-Si que tenias hambre

-Un poco, pero es que quería seguí hablando contigo, ya hemos oído demasiado de mi, ahora cuéntame un poco de ti

- Ók, bueno pues me llamo Alice Cullen, tengo 19 años, mis padres adoptivos son Carlisle y Esme Cullen, mis hermanos son Emmett y Edward mientras que Rosalie y Jasper son mis hermanos adoptivos, aunque no sean mis parientes de sangre yo los quiero mucho

-Y¿Qué les paso a tus padres?

-Pues no lo recuerdo, todos éramos pequeños cuando nos adoptaron

-Pero por lo que veo eres feliz con la familia que tienes

-Pues si, como ya te dije puede que no sean parientes míos de sangre, pero los quiero con todo mi corazón, son lo mas importante que tengo en este mundo

En ese momento sentí como las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, al oír como hablaba de su familia me recordó que ahora yo ya no tenia a nadie en este mundo a quien querer de la forma en la que ella me lo estaba diciendo, por unos instantes sentí ganas de morir, para así poder estar con mis padres, pero no, yo sabia muy bien que eso era imposible, a menos que muriera, pero no me dejaría vencer, me había hecho la promesa de salir adelante y así seria.

-No llores querida – me dijo claramente preocupada por mi- perdóname

-No tienes porque disculparte, eso es lo que sientes y yo no soy nadie para prohibirte que expreses lo que pienses

-Lo se pro creo que me excedí un poco al expresarme como lo hice

-Pero ya basta de lamentos creo que ya es hora de que regrese a mi trabajo

-Ay ¿tan pronto?

-Peo si hemos pasado todo el tiempo hablando

-Si , me dejarías tomarte una foto para que si me llegas a mandar mensaje o me hables salga tu foto en la pantalla

-No lo se, es que no soy muy fotogénica

-Tu no te preocupes yo se sacar el lado bueno de las cosas

-Muy bien, entonces toma la foto ya antes de que me arrepienta

Alice comenzó a sacarme fotos como loca, yo creí que solo me tomaría una, pero me percate de que prácticamente estábamos como en una sino de fotos, pues me acomodaba en distintas poses, cuando me las mostró, note que no me veía tan mal como yo pensaba que me vería, así que me despedí de ella y me dirigí al trabajo.

El día paso tranquilo, no hubo tanta gente en la tienda así que aproveche para platica con Cathy, prácticamente me suplico que le contase todo lo que había sucedido durante mi almuerzo con Alice, y pues se lo conté.

A la hora de cerrar la tienda me dirigía a mi coche cuando al llegar a el note que alguien estaba recargado en el, al principio me asuste pero conforme iba llegando me di cuenta de que ere Jacob, cuando me acerque a el note que se me alejaba un poco.

-¿Qué pasa Jake, porque te apartas de mi así?

-Es que me haz asustado

-Am, lo siento – quise dar el tema por terminado, pues estaba cansada como para discutir, pero yo sabia que me estaba mintiendo-

-Si te preguntas eh venido aquí para que demos un paseo

Yo no deseaba ir, pero no quería decepcionar a mi amigo, así que acepte, me llevo a un paseo marítimo que me hizo recordar a mi padre y su afición a la pesca y a como mi madre se divertía en el mar, Jacob lo noto y me llevo a casa.

Cuando llegue Ángela me esperaba con la cena lista y se lo agradecí pues tantas emociones me habían causado hambre, después de cenar me dirigí a mi habitación, estaba a punto de dormir, cuando mi celular sonó, mire la pantalla y vi que era el numero de Alice.

-Alice ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Bella, estas bien?

-Si ¿Por qué , que ocurre?

-No es que tuve un….presentimiento que me advertía de que algo te podría haber ocurrido

-Ah pues gracias por preocuparte, pero me encuentro bien

-Bueno pues te dejo dormir, buenas noches y hasta mañana

-Espera, ¿hasta mañana haz dicho?

-Claro, mañana igual ire a comprar

-Alice, creo que tienes un gran problema con las compras

-Si jeje, pero debo aprovechar ahora que tengo un voluntario que cargue mis bolsas – en seguida escuche un gruñido pero lo pase por alto-

-¿A que te refieres?

-Nada, olvídalo, mejor duerme ya –y colgó-

Otro día mas que pasaba, aun no dejaba de pensar en mis padres y en lo mucho que los extrañaba, pero por el momento Alice y Edward Cullen – sobretodo Edward- acaparaban mi mente pues me intrigaban mucho varios rasgos de ellos, como el hecho de que fuesen tan pálidos, que se movieran con tanta agilidad, sus ojeras, todo en ellos me hacia pensar que algún secreto escondían, y así como habia descubierto el de Jacob descubriría el de ellos.

* * *

**Hola muchas gracias por esperar, disculpen la tardanza, es que eh estado ocupada, y ahora lo estare mas, porque durante estas dos semanas tendre eamenes**

**espero me comprendan y sigan siendo pacientes, yo sabre como recompensarlas, ¿que les parece la idea de k los personajes de Edward, Carlisle, Emmet y **

**Jasper les manden besos?, ustedes digane y yo los obligo jejeje.**

**Tenia pensado subir el lunes un capitulo, pero no voy a poder, pork es mi cumple y no se que es lo que mi famila ah organizado, solo se que talvez este **

**ocupada, asi que nuevamente pido perdon.**

**Solo espero que me dejen un review y me digan k les parece mi idea.**


	5. Capitulo 4: Sorpresa

Nota: los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo Amber y Cathy son de mi invención

* * *

**SORPRESA**

**Alice Pov**

Realmente me había alarmado el hecho de que Bella desapareciera totalmente durante una de mis visiones, por eso decidí llamarla, y en cierta forma me clame al escuchar de ella misma que se encontraba bien, había algo en ella que me agradaba demasiado.

La noche paso tranquila y de vez en cuando me ponía a pensar en algún plan para juntar a Edward y a Bella, miles de cosas se me ocurrían, pero me dije a mi misma que lo mejor seria esperar, pues sentía que algo bueno se avecinaba y sin ayuda de mis visiones, lo cual me decía que mi percepción femenina en situaciones de la "vida" no se había perdido en mi.

Al amanecer sabia que un nuevo día de compras se acercaba y con ello la oportunidad de ver a mi nueva amiga y pasar un buen rato con ella, así que decidí darme una ducha para estar presentable, al salir escogí un conjunto que compre el día anterior.

Cuando baje me sorprendió el hecho de no ver a Edward con el resto de la familia, pero lo pase por alto, pues supuse que tal vez estaría haciendo "cosas mas importantes", pero aun mas me sorprendió lo que Esme me dijo.

-Alice, cariño Edward te esta esperando en su auto

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por que?, no sabes a caso que es lo quiere, tengo que ir de compras y aun no eh decidido quien será mi acompañante

-Lo siento cariño, no lo se, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que se le veía muy feliz y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-Creo imaginar porque, bueno pues me voy, nos vemos al rato.

Tenia una idea del porque de la repentina felicidad de Edward, pero quería que el mismo me lo dijera aunque sabia que eso seria complicado, no me daría por vencida.

-Bien hermanito aquí estoy ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece? Ah pero date prisa que voy de compras

-Cuando no, sube, yo te llevo

-Vaya, vaya y porque esa amabilidad si se puede saber

-Pues se me ocurrió que podría pasar más tiempo con mi hermana favorita – contesto esbozando una enorme sonrisa cargada de emoción-

-Si claro, mejor dime porque y yo entenderé y aclárame también porque no lo vi antes

-Bueno pues no lo haz visto venir, porque estuve cambiando de decisión hasta que decidí que si y pues solo quiero acompañarte, no me perdonaría si algo malo te pasa

-Aja, y de casualidad no tendrá nada que ver el hecho de que diario desde hace unos días voy a comprar a la tienda en donde trabaja Bella ¿verdad?

Si había dado en el punto, en cuanto dije eso la sonrisa se le borro del rostro y en sus ojos apareció un brillo que nunca creí ver en el y la sorpresa se apodero de su ser.

-Vamos Edward yo se que es así, no me lo niegues y mejor habla ya te prometo que esto quedara entre nosotros

-Pero que es lo que dices Alice, ¿acaso te haz vuelto loca?

-No estoy loca, recuerda que soy muy "perceptiva" y si no me lo dices tu, mi don me lo dirá mas tarde

-De acuerdo pero promete que no le dirás a nadie

-Muy bien no le diré a nadie, hasta que llegue el momento

-ALICE – grito el condenado dejándome sorda- te juro que si le dices a alguien pateare tu pequeño trasero sin importarme que seas mujer y tus tarjetas de crédito desaparecerán y ni tus visiones te ayudaran a recuperarlas.

-NOOOO, te prometo no decirle a nadie, pero anda confiésate hijo mió

-¿Hijo mió? – cuestiono arqueando una ceja-

-je es solo una broma, ahora cuéntame

-Pues es que es muy raro lo que me pasa el primer día que percibí su aroma sentí ganas de matar a la persona dueña de tan dulce aroma y cuando llegamos a la tienda y la vi mi hambre se calmo y en lugar de eso mi muerto corazón empezó a arder y sentía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla, de besarla, de acercarme a ella, pero me acobarde y ahora no dejo de pensar en ella

-Mira Edward no se tu que pienses pero aquí y en China eso se llama amor

-Es que no puede ser, ella es una humana, sabes muy bien que eso va en contra de las reglas, además si algún día pierdo el control podría llegar a matarla y yo no quiero eso

-Lo se, se que es muy frágil, pero también se que serias incapaz de lastimarla, y referente a las reglas, al diablo con ellas, es muy bien dicen que mejor pedir perdón que permiso ¿no?

-Si pero tu sabes como son los Vulturis, no quisiera que le hicieran algo malo, eh intentado luchar contra lo que siento, pero estos días han sido los mejores y los peores de mi vida

-¿Y porque mejores y peores?

-Mejores, porque Bella los ha cambiado, antes era miserable, estaba como sumido en un mundo monótono y sin sentido, pero apareció ella y ahora tengo un motivo para "vivir" si es que esto es vida, y peores porque me preocupa demasiado le idea de que por mi culpa pudiera sucederle algo

-Edward deja de torturarte de esa manera de verdad no es bueno, mejor lucha por ella y lo demás ya luego se vera

-Si tienes razón, pero hay algo mas que me preocupa

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues no se si tu lo hayas notado, pero todas las mañanas cuando nos encontramos con ella en la tienda tiene un aroma como a licántropo, ella para mi huele bien, demasiado diría yo, pero a las primeras horas del día tiene ese asqueroso aroma y en cuanto te acercas a ella desaparece

-Y tu ¿Qué crees que sea?

-Pues lo lógico, creo que ella esta cerca de un licántropo y tal vez ignore que esa persona lo sea

-Entonces de ahora en adelante debemos estar muy pendientes de ella, así que hoy la invitare a almorzar y le pediré su numero de celular

-Genial

Entramos al centro comercial y fuimos directamente a la tienda en donde Bella trabajaba, cuando estuvimos en la entrada Edward le sonrió a Bella de una forma muy linda , y la pobre quedo deslumbrada , como ella no conocía aun bien el manejo de la tienda me fui con la otra chica, cuyo nombre era Catherine, también era simpática y me agradaba, pero hubiera preferido que fuese Bella en su lugar, pero bueno, la chica me mostró millones de cosas que no me interesaban hasta que comencé a ver otras que me convencieron mucho y me las lleve todas, mi oído súper sensible me aviso que era hora de intervenir en la pequeña conversación que habían entablado el par de tortolos de la entrada, pues realmente Bella era muy observadora, pues había notado el cambio en el color de ojos de mi hermano, así que me di el lujo de interrumpir, Bella trato de cobrarme a prisa, ya que Catherine le indico que así lo hiciera, porque su hora de almuerzo se acercaba.

Decidí invitarla a almorzar, y el plan era que Edward igual fuera, pero crei que no era momento por lo cual tuve que hacer que Edward se fuera, sabia que mas tarde me mataría por correrlo, pero se que me perdonaría jeje.

Bella sugirió ir a uno de esos restaurantes de comida rápida horribles y al sugerirle uno de comida italiana se negaba a ir porque decía que era muy caro, pero le amenace y no le quedo remedio mas que aceptar, ordeno lo primero que vio en el menú, comió demasiado rápido y supuse que seria porque tenia hambre, pero no fue así, ella quería charlar conmigo.

Me contó muchas cosas, entre las cuales me entere que sus padre habían muerto, la consolé y le dije que podría contar siempre conmigo, eso la animo un poco, pero el tiempo corría y ella debía regresar a trabajar, antes de que se fuera le pedí el numero de su celular y acepto en dármelo entonces yo igual registre el mió en el de ella, le pedí tomarle una foto para cuando me hablara su foto apareciera en mi celular, y también acepto, entonces creo me pase de la raya porque prácticamente le había tomado toda una sesión de fotos.

Cuando llegue al auto Edgar esperaba impaciente, seguramente que quería escuchar con detalle.

-Hola hermanito, llegue ¿te divertiste sin mi?

-Que graciosa ¿y como te fue?

-Muy bien, Bella es una persona interesante y cuando se lo propone muy fotogénica

-Ay si ¿y como sabes eso?

-Ash pues muy fácil, fíjate que le tome unas fotos para que cuando me llame o me mande mensaje aparezca en la pantalla de mi celular, ¿quieres verlas? Realmente se ve bonita, se que te van a gustar

-Bien muéstramelas

Tomarle aquellas fotos a Bella fue la mejor idea que pude haber tenido, Edward estaba maravillado con ellas, tanto que luego ya no me quería regresar mi celular, pero al fin lo conseguí, cuando llegamos a casa todos – menos yo- se encontraban desconcertados, por el cambio de actitud de mi hermano, porque antes de que Bella apareciera en su vida, se podría decir que era un amargado, se la pasaba todo el tiempo pensando o haciendo cosas sin sentido solo para pasar el rato, pero ahora que ella llego a su vida, no, el ya no era así, se había transformado totalmente, yo no era tan callado, sonreía con mas facilidad y las bromas de Emmett le causaban mas gracia de lo normal sin duda alguna Bella era el ángel que Edward siempre había estado buscando, pero no todo es felicidad , y debido a que ella es humana y el es vampiro todo se complica, yo solo espero que esto salga bien y que ellos sean felices, porque se lo merecen, y no importa cuanto tengamos que hacer pero estoy segura de que esto saldrá bien, aunque bueno mis visiones me han ayudado a estar segura.

Subí a mi cuarto en donde Jasper me esperaba para interrogarme el porque Edward se había ofrecido a llevarme de compras y solo le dije que sentía que le hacia falta distraerse y mientras yo compraba el salía a ver distintos lugares y a visitar áreas turísticas en busca de un nuevo hobby, y afortunadamente se lo creyó, de verdad que Jasper es fácil de engañar , lamento mentirle pero una promesa es una promesa y no quisiera que Edward se enfadara conmigo o peor que por abrir mi bocota rechazara la oportunidad de acercarse a Bella.

De repente sentí que se avecinaba otra visión, pues me quede en blanco durante unos instantes y sentí los brazos de mi marido alrededor de mi cintura, lo que recuerdo ver es a Bella salir de la tienda y acercarse a su coche y minutos después desaparece de mi visión.

-Alice, Alice, despierta ¿Qué ocurre?

Abrí mis ojos poco a poco y al abrirlos note que se encontraban todos a mi alrededor sumamente preocupados por algo que yo desconocía.

- ¿Qué ah pasado? – pregunte desconcertada por el profundo interés que ahora estaba prestando mi familia en mi-

-Oh Alice cuanto me alegro que hayas despertado, creí que algo malo te había ocurrido – dijo mi esposo abrazandome de una manera que dejaba ver que estaba aliviado por que yo despertara-

-Pero, ¿Qué es lo que me paso?

-¿No o recuerdas?

-No

-Veras amor estábamos aquí charlando tu y yo, de repente te quedaste perpleja, creí que estabas teniendo una visión, y corrí hacia tu lado pero cuando llegue estabas a punto de desmayarte y te sostuve y te traje hasta aquí y desde entonces haz estado como durmiendo

-AH claro que no, nosotros no podemos dormir, además si estaba teniendo una visión pero así de la nada me quede en blanco y hasta ahora que despierto me entero de lo que paso que raro

-Si, y eso no es lo peor, lo mas raro, es que Edward trato de leer tus pensamientos, pero nada circulaba por tu mente

-Pues si que es extraño – de repente me acuerdo de que Bella salía de mis visiones- Mi celular, ¿Dónde esta mi celular?

-Tranquila cariño – me dijo Esme con una voz demasiado maternal-

-NOOO por favor mi celular, dénmelo

Al recibir mi celular busque lo mas rápido que pude el numero de Bella y le marque, estaba totalmente preocupada por ella y me tranquilice al escuchar que se encontraba bien y a punto de dormir, así que la deje descansar y le prometí que mañana nos veríamos

-Alice, no creo que sea conveniente que salgas mañana – intervino mi padre-

-No lo creo, ya me siento mejor, fue solo una visión que se prolongo demasiado y no deje que Edward leyera mi mente porque era algo personal

-Pero cariño estuviste fuera como mas de media hora

-Uy lo siento Eme, pero de verdad ya estoy mejor

-Bien entonces trata de relajarte

Recordé que tenia que decírselo a Edgar así que use mi mente** "_Edward, presiento que Bella esta en peligro, mi visión de hoy fue sobre ella, se encontraba saliendo de la tienda y acercándose a su coche cuando desapareció de mi visión y me quede en blanco durante el tiempo restante, esto no es normal, algo debemos hacer"_**

Como acto seguido Edward asintió y salio de la habitación con el resto de la familia para dejarme descansar un poco, vaya día que había tenido.

Edward estaba preocupado y eso lo podía sentir y notar, ahora que estaba feliz debíamos luchar para que así siguiera, por lo que haríamos hasta lo imposible por salvar a Bella de cualquier mal que la estuviese asechando.

* * *

Hola chicas al fin regrese disculpen la tardanza, pero eh tenido demasiados problemas y muy poco tiempo para actualizar, gracias por sus reviews y por apoyarme realmente me hace sentir bien de que les este gustando, me anima a seguir.

**Autora:** bien en el capitulo anterior les propuse la idea de que los personajes les mandaran besitos ¿recuerdan?, bueno pues les propuse la idea y les encanto así que hay van.

**Edward, Emmett, Carlisle y Jasper**: quisiéramos mandar un enorme y apasionado beso a las siguientes lectoras que han demostrado su apoyo, y ellas son: **GeliyBelly, eliey, nonblondes, ady-maniquis, Mari-Cullen, Adri Cullen, PknaPecosa, winnie.putas, Amedelune, E.W.C, y a Diana.**

Grax por seguir leyendo.

**Jasper:** hey un momento una de ellas es solita para mi

**Edward**: ah si ¿y quien?

**Jasper**: pues mi querida y fiel **Amedelune**, gracias chiquita por preferirme y ahí te van todos los besos de mi parte, para que te borres el mal sabor que te han de haber dejado los que estos – señalando a Edward, Emmett y Carlisle- te mandaron, pero no t preocupes que aquí estoy yo – guiñando un ojo-

**Emmett:** QUEEEEEEEE?? Autora querida, preciosa, hermosa… - tratando de deslumbrarme-

**Autora:** no intentes deslumbrarme y mejor habla ya

**Emmett:** uy k gruñona, esto no se vale porque a el si le toco una para el solito, dile que no es justo y que eso no se puede

**Autora:** lo siento Emmett, pero si se puede porque se lo han pedido

**Jasper:** jajaja, por eso eres mi autora favorita –guiñándome un ojo-

**Edward:** barbero este, pero ya veras

**Carlisle:** si ya veras y que importa que seas mi hijo para la próxima no tendrás exclusividad

**Emmett:** si no es justo –haciendo puchero-

**Autora:** calma chicos mejor pídanles a las lectoras que escojan de quien quiere beso y asunto arreglado

**Edward, Emmett, Carlisle y Jasper:** por favor elije a uno OK bye

Ya oyeron para evitar peleas pidan su beso personalizado jeje, ay creo que estoy loca pero bueno nos vemos y grax por leer.


	6. Poblemas

Nota: los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo Amber y Cathy son de mi invención

* * *

_**PROBLEMAS**_

**Bella Pov**

Desperté unos minutos antes de que sonara mi alarma y note que el mal clima seguía, aunque sinceramente ya me estaba acostumbrando, no es que me agradara este tipo de clima, pero seria capaz de soportarlo, pues el lugar me agradaba bastante y traía maravillosos recuerdos sobre mi padre, aparte aquí ya tenia amigos, tenia a Ángela, a Jacob y ahora a la pequeña y tierna Alice, que tanto me intrigaba, quizá me estuviera volviendo loca, pero algo en mi interior me decía que ellos guardaban un secreto, y estaba segura de que lo descubriría, de repente mi móvil comenzó a sonar, cheque la pantalla y me di cuenta de que era Alice la que llamaba así que conteste de inmediato.

-Alice, buenos días que se te ofrece?

-Hola Bella buenos días, bueno es que en realidad se me ha ocurrido una grandiosa idea peo no se si te parezca bien

-Pues dime tu idea y yo te daré mi opinión

-Bien, pero no te enfades, que te parece si me dices en donde vives, pasamos por ti y te llevamos al trabajo, después de todo voy para alla

-Alice, me parece que es demasiado, realmente me agradas, pero no puedo permitir que te tomes tantas molestias por mi

-Ay no digas tonterías, no son molestias, así que o me dices donde es tu casa o lo descubriré

-Bien pues entonces te reto a que descubras donde es mi casa

-Uy pero que testaruda eres, siendo así nos vemos en 5 minutos en tu casa. Chao –y colgó-

Esa Alice si que era traviesa mira que retarme a encontrar mi casa cuando nunca le había mencionado si quiera por donde quedaba, sin duda esto seria divertido, me encontraba buscando la ropa que me pondría hoy, cuando Ángela toco mi puerta.

-Si adelante Ángela ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Este Bella, te buscan abajo

-¿A mi?

-Si a ti

-Y se podría saber ¿Quién es?

-Pues son una chica y un muchacho muy apuesto, sus nombres son Alice y Edward Cullen

No lo podía creer, Alice había encontrado mi casa creo que debí sorprenderme mucho pues me quede en estado de shock y note que había dejado de respirar cuando la cabeza me dio vueltas y Ángela me ayudo a sostenerme para no caerme.

-Te ¿encuentras bien?, si quieres puedo decirles que se marchen, veo que su visita te ah alterado un poco

-No Ángela, no te preocupes es solo que me sorprende su visita

-Ah ya veo

-Diles que bajo en un momento ¿de acuerdo?

-Muy bien, no tardes

-Si lo are lo mejor que pueda

Seguía en estado de shock cuando Ángela salio de mi habitación ¿Cómo era posible que Alice hubiera descubierto mi casa sin yo haberle mencionado la dirección? Era prácticamente imposible, aunque estos días había notado que para ella no había nada imposible, relámete me sorprendió que localizara mi pequeña casa.

Recordé que me esperaban abajo, así que cogi de mi armario mi conjunto favorito el cual era una blusa azul celeste, unos pantalones entubados y unas sandalias del mismo color de la blusa, al tener tanta prisa amarre mi cabello en una cola de caballo, cuando baje Alice y Edward me esperaban sentados en el sofá mientras que Ángela se encontraba en el comedor tomando su desayuno.

-Vaya al fin bajas ¡pero que bien te ves!, definitivamente el azul es tu color, te ves preciosa, ¿no es así Edward?

-Si, te ves muy linda – en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca no pude evitar sonrojar y mi pulso se acelero demasiado, y mi condición empeoro cuando sentí su mirada fija en mi y le mire y nos quedamos viendo un rato-

-Bueno, bueno será mejor que nos vayamos ya

-Si eso creo, no quiero llegar tarde de nuevo

-Tu no te preocupes que no llegaras tarde con Edward al volante

-Esperen, pero creo que Bella no ha desayunado, no podemos irnos así

-Tienes razón hermanito, pero ¿Cómo lo haz sabido?

-Bien pues lo intuí, es que creo que hemos llegado muy temprano por ella

-Eso es cierto, pero podemos comprar algo en el camino

-Por mi no se preocupen, no tengo nada de hambre

-Oh pero eso no es problema- intervino Ángela- veras Bella me eh tomado el atrevimiento de prepararte de nuevo el desayuno, pensé que probablemente hoy se te podría hacer tarde como ayer, porque en la noche te vi demasiado cansada, y no quisiera que te fueras de nuevo sin desayunar así que aquí esta tu desayuno – dijo apenada acercándome un empardado que se veía exquisito-

-Gracias no tenias porque hacerlo, pero te lo agradezco

-No hay de que Bella, para mi es un placer

-Siendo así Edward, Bella, vámonos y adiós Ángela

-Adiós – contesto tímidamente-

Edward fue el primero en salir, y como me resistí un poco Alice me saco jalando de la casa, ya en el coche decidí soltar la avalancha de preguntas que no había podido soltar en casa.

-¿Alice?

-Si Bella

-¿Co…oo…m…como h…az localizado …m…mm..mi casa?

-Ah pues fue muy fácil, aunque no lo creas parece ser que todo mundo aquí te conoce y esperaba tu llegada desde que se enteraron de que…

Sabia lo que iba decir, pero ella prefirió callar y lanzarme una mirada de disculpa, sabia que no la había hecho a propósito, pero aun dolía mucho recordar.

-Lo que Alice quiso decir es que pedimos informes por el pueblo –intervino Edward mostrando una expresión amable y de sincera preocupación por la forma en que se descompuso mi cara-

-Ya veo, debí imaginarlo, parece ser que aquello me ha vuelto famosa

-Lo siento Bella, no era mi intención

-No te preocupes Alice

-Claro que me preocupo, eres mi amiga y te eh lastimado

-Pero no ha sido a propósito, que es lo que cuenta, pero a todo esto ¿Por qué han venido a recogerme? Yo pude haberme ido sola

-Lo se ,pero ya que vamos para el mismo lugar pensé que seria bueno ir juntas ¿te molesta?

-No para nada, solo que me sorprendió

-Bueno pues vete acostumbrando porque así será mas seguido

-¿Qué?, no, no y no , no es necesario

-Nuevamente lo se, pero es algo que quiero hacer, así que no me quites la diversión y mejor come tu desayuno

-De acuerdo

Comencé a comer mi emparedado, realmente tenia buen sabor, lo comí un poco mas rápido de lo que me proponía, y al volver a ver a Alice, note que sus ojeras ya no estaban tan marcadas como antes.

-Veo que haz dormido mejor

-¿Eh? ¿a que te refieres?

-Bueno es que la ultima vez que te vi tus ojeras se notaban mas y ahora ya no

-Vaya que eres observadora, pues si eh dormido mejor

Ella y Edward comenzaron a reír y me pregunte el porque luego comprendí que probablemente seria de mi y mis estupidas preguntas así que me calle.

-Bella, no te enojes, no nos reíamos de ti

-Si ya veo

-De verdad, es solo que … olvídalo

-Si claro

El resto del camino hacia el almacén paso en silencio así que pude pensar mejor las cosas. Cuando llegamos vi como arrugaban, la nariz, como si algo oliera mal.

-¿Sucede algo malo? ¿ o que les pasa?

-No es nada, solo una tonta alergia

-¿A que?

-A los perros – contesto de forma tensa y hostil Edward, de tal forma que me dio miedo y retrocedí un paso hacia atrás-

-Pero no veo ninguno por aquí

-¿Y ese de allá que? – dijo señalando a una mujer que estaba unos metros delante de nosotros con un pequeño perro en la mano

-Cierto

Para nada me crei ese cuento de la alergia, pero lo pase por alto, pues por el tono de voz de Edward note que se encontraba un poco molesto por razones desconocidas para mi, habíamos llegado un poco temprano, la tienda en donde yo trabajo abre a las nueve y apenas eran los acho así que teníamos una hora libre.

-Bueno Bella creo que llegamos un poco temprano jeje

-Eso creo Alice

- Y que quieres hacer??

-Umm realmente nada

-No seas aburrida ven mientras vamos a alguna de las tiendas que están abiertas quiero darte un regalo

-Alice por favor no – al voltear a ver a Edward este reía y cuando me miro sentí que el aire me faltaba-

—Vamos Alice no la tortures así , si no ya no querrá salir contigo

-Y eso seria un problema cierto?? – ella lo miro de forma picara y el se irrito un poco- bueno no me importa Bella, yo quiero darte unos regalos y si no los aceptas llorare mucho mucho y a diario dejare en la puerta de tu casa un conjunto distinto para que uses – y entonces hizo un puchero-

-Alice odio que hagas eso, pero esta bien acepto, vamos a donde quieras

-Genial, ven vamos por acá – y me jalo hacia una tienda que yo sabia que era costosa

-Umm Alice no puedo aceptar que gastes en mi

-Por supuesto que si a menos que…

-Si ya lo se, que mas da entremos ya

Alice empezó a escoger distintos modelos y estilos de ropa, no paraba de llevarme mas y mas ropa, la verdad era muchísima, el tiempo corría y no se decidía por ninguna, si no quería llegar tarde al trabajo tendría que elegir yo.

-Quiero esto Alice- dije al fin-

-Oh muy bien muy bonito conjunto Bella, espero que algún día realmente lo uses de acuerdo??

-De acuerdo, date prisa o llegare tarde al trabajo

-Ay si es cierto muy bien entonces, señorita hágame favor de cobrarme el traje que ella eligió y estos de acá – señalando otro cuantos-

-En seguida

-Vaya Alice tu si que no te mides comprando

-Peor si no son para mi

-Ah no??

-No tonta, son para ti

-Que?? Acaso estas loca

-No y si no los aceptas llorare

-Oh Alice, esto es demasiado

-Por supuesto que no al rato pasaremos a tu casa a dejarte las bolsas y así no tengas que cargar

-Pero Alice…

-Pero nada, al rato nos vemos

-De acuerdo

-Bueno pues vamos a tu trabajo

-Si seria lo mejor

-Eddie hermano haz estado muy callado

-Umm si es que estoy aburrido, es horrible venir contigo

-Pero si yo no t pido que me acompañes tu eres el que decide venir conmigo o no??

-Si como sea llevare esto al auto

-Muy bien porque yo me quedare con Bella a charlar un rato

Nos dirigimos al lugar en donde trabajaba y llegamos justo a tiempo, pues mi jefa y Catherine apenas iban llegando, pero con ellas había alguien mas –JACOB- que al ver a mi acompañante arrugo la nariz de igual manera que Edward cuando habíamos entrado al lugar.

-Jacob! Que gusto verte que haces aquí??

-Por lo que veo t molesta no es así??

-No porque lo dices??

-Bueno es que pareces tan contenta y despreocupada por el peligro que te asecha

-Lo mismo pienso yo, no cabe duda Bella querida que debes elegir mejor a tus amistades- contesto Alice-

-Que pasa aquí?, me perdí de algo?? Acaso se llevan mal??

-A decir verdad si Bella no se como puedes ser amiga de esta – señalo haciéndole mala cara a Alice-

-Hey! Tranquilos los dos en primera "esta" tiene nombre el cual es Alice y segunda que te pasa Jacob?? Porque actúas de esa manera??

-Ay Bella no me cabe la menor duda de que eres demasiado inocente lo bueno es que aquí estoy yo para defenderte – y me jalo hacia el-

En ese preciso instante Edward iba llegando, por lo cual presencio la escena y corrió rápido hacia donde estábamos

-Suéltala!, acaso este te esta molestando Bella?? –pregunto claramente preocupado y con un tono feroz-

-No, para nada, el es amigo mío, pero saben siento que necesitan explicarme algo de lo que seguramente no estoy enterada, así que díganmelo cuanto antes

-Bella si supieras la verdad te aseguro que saldrías corriendo en este mismo instante

-Lo dudo , aun así díganme que esta pasando aquí

-Nada – contesto Jacob- sabes que mejor me voy de aquí luego hablamos

-Pero Jacob….

-Vamos Bella déjalo, mejor entra a tu trabajo

Y así lo hice no quería causar mas líos como para conseguir que me despidieran bastantes problemas había causado por hoy.

* * *

**Hola chicas al fin regreso lamento la tardanza pero es que desde hace algunos meses eh estado ocupada y luego estuve mal de salud, pero ia que estoy mejor, un poco renovada y con buenas ideas les dejo este capitulo, espero les guste y me dejn su opinión ah y espero de verdad me disculpen.**

**Edward:** vaya al fin actualizas

**Autora:** si no quieres morir ahora mismo sera mejor que comiences con tu trabajo

**Edward:** de acuerdo pequeña gruñona

**Autora:** oye!

**Edward:** lo siento, bueno pues mid disculpas por no cumplir antes con sus pedidos pero aquí la autora se demoro demasiado

**Autora:** si en eso si esto de acuerdo espero me perdonen

**Japer:** yo te perdono – mandando olas de lujuria y cerrandole el ojo a la-

**Autora:** tirando baba

**Emmett:** EMPEZEMOS

**Autora:** AUch mis oidos pero si comiencen ya

**Edwrad:** mando un especial y apasionado beso a mi querida nonblondes por su apoyo y su comentario

**Emmet:** io igual t mando uno pero mucho mas apasionado que el de Edward porque yo t quiero mas

**Autora:** Los dos la quieren igual asi que se calman

**Emmett y Edward:** de acuerdo

**Autora:** genial, continúen

**Emmet:** yo quiero mandar otro gran y apasionado beso a AdriCullen

**Edward: **y yo le mando un millon de apasionados besos a Ediyu y otro a Joana y no te preocupes seguro que Bella no se pone celosa, eso espero

**Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle**: otro beso especial a alex

**Carlisle:** aclaro el mio va para ti con muchisimo mas cariño que los que te mandaron mis hijos

**Autora:** y como no quiero mas peleas por aquí por el momento quiero agradecerles su apoyo y sus comentarios sigan asi y diganme que les parece mi fic, tambien sigan dejando sus peticiones de besos jaja y otro favor porfas pasen por mi otro fic, se llama **MURIENDO LENTO** y si le dan clic en mi peril ahí pueden leerlo y darme su opinionm ok?? Grax

**Bye **


	7. Visitas

**Nota:** los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo Amber y Cathy son de mi invención

* * *

**Visitas**

**Bella Pov**

Mi DIA en el trabajo había sido un poco duro pero aun rondaba por mi mente aquella extraña pelea de la mañana pues no tenia sentido que Jacob odiara tanto a Edward y Alice si nunca en su vida los había visto cierto? El caso es que mis sospechas de que algo me esconden crecen DIA a DIA, al menos se el secreto de Jacob, ahora solo queda averiguar el porque de su repentino odio.

Decidí dejar de pensar en eso por un instante, así que al llegar a casa inmediatamente subí a darme una ducha para poder relajarme un poco y estaba funcionando de maravillo pues notaba como se relajaban mis músculos bajo el agua caliente, al terminar me enrede en mi bata, me cepille los dientes y el cabello, para luego pasar a mi cuarto a vestirme, estaba a punto de acostarme a leer un libro cuando Ángela entro a mi habitación.

-Bella disculpa que te moleste pero abajo te buscan

-De nuevo?? Y ahora quien??

-Umm….ps… est……de nuevo Alice y Edward Cullen

-Ah diles que ya bajo

-De acuerdo

Lo mas rápido que pude tome de mi armario una sudadera porque me dio frío, me la puse y baje a la sala en donde Edward y Alice me esperaban como si nada hubiera pasado o mejor dicho fingiendo aunque a el no le salía del todo bien pues pude ver en sus ojos un poco de preocupación cuando sin querer nuestras miradas se encontraron, sentí que el mundo se detenía, pero si querría parecer enojada por lo de en la mañana debía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, así que aparte mi mirada de la suya para sacudir mi cabeza y tratar de aclarar mis dudas.

-Hola de nuevo Bella

-Hola – conteste sin ganas y con el tono de enojo que pretendía-

-¿Estas enojada cierto?

-Enojada es poco Alice pero también estoy confundida

-Confundida ¿Por qué?

-Como que porque, te suena lógico que de la nada mis amigos se peleen por motivos y razones desconocidos al menos para mi sin que antes se hayan visto

-Me parece lógico –contesto despreocupadamente-

-LOGICO solamente eso es lo que te parece, pues de verdad que somos muy distintas porque a mi me parece extraño acaso hay algo que deban decirme??

Note como al instante palidecieron – mas de lo que ya eran- pude notar como ambos se tensionaban al instante y se miraban de cierta forma muy sospechosa, ahora si estaba segura de que había algo que no me querían decir, algo que les daba talvez miedo contarme.

-y bien, ¿van a hablar?

-Bella… yo… es decir….. Nosotros…veras - y fue entonce cuando sonó el timbre-

Corrí a abrir la puerta y al abrirla me encontré con un Jacob bastante enfadado con las puños cerrados como tratando de controlarse supuse que seria para evitar transformarse.

-Están aquí ¿verdad?, Bella como pudiste que acaso no te das cuenta de lo peligrosos que son?? – Y sin darme tiempo de decir algo me hizo a un lado y entro corriendo a la sala-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Lo mismo nos preguntamos – contesto al instante Edward-

-Fuera de aquí

-Pues sufre porque no nos vamos

-No, los que sufrirán son ustedes si no se largan pronto de aquí

-Un minuto – intervine- quisieran explicarme que diablos ocurre aquí?? No les basto la pelea en el centro comercial o que acaso buscan matarse??

-No buscamos matarnos Bella – me explico Alice- o al menos nosotros no

-Supongo que no le han dicho la verdad cierto??

-No- contestaron al unísono-

-Pero que cobardes me salieron, acaso tienen miedo de que salga huyendo de ustedes?? De que ya nunca quiera hablarles?? Es eso a caso??

-Para nada, pero no creo que sea conveniente que lo sepa ahora

-Y por que no??

-Por que no esta sola en casa en este momento, aparte de nosotros y ella esta la otra chica

-Ángela – le corregí-

-Cierto esta ella pero si no estuviera estoy seguro de que tampoco se lo dirían

-Y que tu ya le dijiste lo que eres??

-Por supuesto que si, de hecho no hubo necesidad de decírselo ella lo descubrió y si no se lo dicen ustedes…

-¿Qué? Le vas a decir tú? – Le reto Edward-

-No, ella lo descubrirá y se enfadara más si es que antes no sale huyendo de ustedes

-Jacob, Alice, Edward, quisieran decirme que es lo que me ocultan?? Saben empiezo a irritarme, a sentirme rechazada

-No es eso Bella es que es algo que no podemos decirte así porque si

-¿Y por que?

-Porque es un tema delicado – respondí al fin Alice

-Lo entiendo, lo que no logro comprender es porque se odian tanto

-Mas tarde lo sabrás Bella, eso espero – dijo Jacob lanzándole una mirada envenenada a Edward- por ahora me voy espero verte mañana

-Si y así será

Jacob salio casi corriendo de la casa tan rápido que apenas y pude percibir su movimiento, y entonces voltie a ver a Alice y Edward .

-Y bien cuando piensan explicarme que es lo que ocurre aquí

-En cuanto sea conveniente – repuso Alice- pero creo que ya es hora de irnos solo veníamos a traerte las bolsas con lo que compramos hoy

-de acuerdo solo espero que de verdad algún DIA me lo digan

-Tenlo por seguro – dijo mi amiga antes de marcharse con su hermano-

Inmediatamente después de su partida rendida y confundida subí a mi habitación a tratar descansar un poco pero no funciono.

* * *

Chicas les juro que el capitulo iba a ser mas largo pero estoy muy triste por algo k me acaba de pasar y ps ia no encontré inspiración, a lo mejor y esto que escribí les parece un asco y lo entenderé pero déjenme reviews si pork son lo único k me anima a seguir adelante y porfas les pido k pasen a leer mi otro fic es de un solo cap se llama **MURIENDO LENTO**, y ahora pasemos a la parte que mas les gusta.

**Edward:** si que si, muy bien comencemos aclarándose la garganta Adri Cullen grax por aquel beso que me mandaste vaya que lo disfrute y ahora como recompensa te mando otro mucho mas grande y apasionado

**Emmet:** si grax también por el que me haz mandado y si por poco te mueres por el que t mande la vez pasada pues agarrad que este es un millón mil veces mas grande y con muchísima pasión mas que el anterior

**Edward:** aunque de antemano se que el mío le ha gustado mas

**Emmett:** ay si como no

**Autora:** mirándolos con cara asesina

Edward y Emmett: lo sentimos

**Autora: **_**SIGAN**_

**Emmet:** claro, claro, el siguiente va para Yuri Cullen aparte de u mandarte un beso con todo mi amor y pasión te mando un mega abrazo

**Carlisle:** yo mando un besototote enorme a Alex lleno de pasión

**Edward, Emmett, Jasper:** nosotros le enviamos uno del tamaño del mundo a Lizzie Larrazabal Trotter desde el fondo d nuestro corazón

**Autora:** Dili Cullen tu no pediste beso de ninguno así que te doy las gracias por leer el fic y aquí entre nos a mi también me encanta ver a Jacob enojado

**Edward:** muahahaha pues ya somos tres

**Autora:** 3rill Cullen ja también esa parte me gusto grax por leer , sara34 grax por tu comentario

**Carlisle:** Fabi grax por tu preferencia así k por eso te mando no un millón, si no un Billón de dulces y apasionados besos

**Emmett:** k?? Preferiste a Carlisle, Fabi: abre los ojos y date cuenta d que soy el mejor no es posible que lo escogieras a el

**Edward:** tranquilo Emmett rodando los ojos

**Emmett:** es k es injusto juro k soy mejor

**Jasper:** si como sea, pero la chik lo eligió a el y debes aprender a perder

**Emmett:** cruzando los brazos ya que

**Edward:** y antes de que mate a Emmett le mando otro gran y apeonado beso a GeliyBelly

**Jasper:** yo igual le mando uno y un abrazo con todo mi amor

**Emmett:** esperen chicos aquí hay algo raro la autora ha estado muy callada estoy seguro k algo le pasa

**Edward:** si es verdad, a veces suele ser así de habladora e interruptora como Alice, pero ahora esta callada

**Jasper:** si mejor chicas dejen muchos reviews a lo mejor y así vuelve a la normalidad

**Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle: **las queremos y vuelvan pronto a leer lo k sigue


	8. Medidas Drasticas

**Nota:** los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo Amber y Cathy son de mi invención

* * *

**Medidas Drásticas**

**Alice Pov**

Vaya que el mundo es pequeño y que Bella es un imán para los peligros, no es normal que un humano tenga la mala suerte de encontrarse rodeada de tantas criaturas de leyenda, primero nosotros y ahora resulta que su mejor amigo es un perro, pero bueno seamos relistas Bella no es una humana normal y eso lo he comprobado gracias a Edward pues no le puede leer la mente, me pregunto por que??, pero bueno lo importante ahora es protegerla a ella, con los perros nunca se sabe y mas de una persona saldría lastimada si algo malo le pasa.

El camino a casa fue rápido y en silencio, algo traía en mente mi hermano y mis visiones me lo comprobaron cuando nos vi cerca de un bosque a las afueras de Forks, así que decidí adelantarme.

-Bien Edward dime que pasa??

-Para que si de seguro ya lo sabes

-Si pero seria bueno escucharlo por ti

-De acuerdo, necesitamos proteger a Bella de ese perro, tú sabes que no son fiables, son muy cambiantes y no quiero que nada le pase…

-Por que te haz enamorado de ella, si si si lo se

-A ti no te puedo mentir, pero es imposible, apenas llevo dias de conocerla

-Alice, si pero asi es el amor, yo no conocia a Jasper en persona, pero desde que lo vi en mis visiones supe que era el amor de mi vida, ese pedazo que siempre busque y cuando lo encontre simplemente lo ame tal y como el destino me lo propuso

- Si pero hay una diferencia, Jasper es de tu especie y Bella no es como nosotros, si la lastimara…

- Tranquilo se que no la lastimaras, lo he visto

-Pero el futuro es incierto, puede cambiar de un momento a otro

-Basta ya, yo se que no la lastimaras, confío en ti y no solo yo , Esme y Carlisle también

- Les dijiste??

-Claro, no esperabas que se lo ocultara a ellos?? Además hermanito, es súper obvio que el amor te ha llegado

-Por supuesto que no

-Ja eso dices tu, eras un amarguete solitario de primera y ahora siempre estas tarareando una canción, sonríes mas, y con eso de que eres mi nuevo acompañante a todos mis viajes de compras haz hecho que Jasper y Emmett deseen acompañarme

-No inventes Alice

.No lo invento, solo digo la verdad, y sabes creo que tengo una genial idea de que es lo que se puede hacer para mantener a Bella a salvo

-Lo sospeche desde que empezaste a cantar en alemán

-Bueno ahora vayamos a casa para darles la noticia

-Piensas decírselo a todos??

-Claro omitiendo algunas partes claro esta pero si

No le quedo más remedio que arrancar, al llegar a casa como siempre Esme nos esperaba en la salita frente al televisor.

-Chicos que bueno que llegaron estaba muy preocupada

-Lo sentimos Esme pero es que se nos hizo un poco tarde, y los demás??

-Rosalie y Emmett están en el garaje arreglando un golpe que tiene el jeep, Jasper y Carlisle están en el despacho jugando ajedrez me parece

-Genial, ROSALIE, EMMETT, CARLISLE, JASPER, VENGAN TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRLES Y ES URGENTE

-Alice no había necesidad de gritar si hablaras entre suspiros aun asi te escucharían

-Lo se, es solo que es divertido de esa manera

Entonces todo entraron corriendo más rápido de lo que dura un suspiro humano, por lo que vi en sus caras estaban algo preocupados incluso Esme por lo que comencé a reír y se me quedaron viendo feo, asi que decidí que era hora de hablar.

-Bueno familia es lindo tenerlos aquí reunidos

-Al grano Alice – como siempre Rosalie arruinando el momento-

-Bien familia se que soy un poquito exagerada y obsesiva al ir de compras pero de verdad que no es a propósito es que al ver tanta ropa todas esas prendas me hablan y me dicen : "cómprame Alice, no te arrepentirás" y como soy una persona demasiado generosa les doy lo que me piden y las traigo conmigo

-Nos llamaste solo para explicarnos tu locura por las compras??

-No Carlisle, me ofendes – cara de fingida indignación- espera el resto y veras, como les decía soy un poco obsesiva con las compras asi que he decidido ocupar mis conocimientos de moda y mi energía para otra cosa

-Ah si que?? – Pregunto Emmett entre risas-

-Eh decidido que voy a conseguir un empleo en una tienda de ropa

Al instante todo el mundo comenzó a reírse de mi descabellada pero lógica idea, no estaba del todo convencida, pero por mi futura cuñada haría lo que fuera, probablemente sea divertido.

-No juegues Alice en tu vida haz trabajado, que te hace pensar que podrás ahora – cuestiono Rosalie-

-Bien Rose me puse a pensar en que como esta vida es muy larga me gustaría probar un montón de cosas que en mi vida he hecho y esta es la primera

-Apuesto a que no dura una semana – intervino Emmett-

-Pues ve juntando dinero Emmet por que te aseguro que perderás

-Ya lo veremos enana recuerda que el…

-Si si si que el futuro no esta escrito en piedra

-Exacto, si nos permiten, nos retiramos

-Si tengo que seguir arreglando el golpe que el estupido de Emmett le dio al jeep

-Rose amor ya te dije que fue un accidente – vaya al fin se fueron-

-Alice cariño me alegra que quieras ocupar tu tiempo libre en algo

-Gracias Esme la verdad es que se me ocurrió gracias a un amiga

-Bueno pues espero pronto poder conocer a tu amiga

-Oh sin duda estoy segura que pronto la conocerás – guiñándole un ojo a Edward, el cual me respondió con un gruñido-

-Alice, estoy orgulloso de ti, al fin decides hacer algo bueno

-Hey Carlisle, como que al fin??

-Querida me refiero a que te hacia falta hacer algo aparte de comprar

-Ah si jeje gracias, bueno me voy a mi cuarto.

Subí a mi habitación en compañía de mi marido, esta noche decidimos observar el cielo y la salida del sol, la noche se me hizo bastante corta, la verdad es que con Jasper el tiempo se me va volando y una eternidad junto a el no será suficiente. De repente mire a ver el reloj y ya eran las 6:30 de la mañana y Salí corriendo a mi closet a elegir un conjunto para usar, luego me metí al baño, cuando estaba lista al fin corrí a la sala en donde seguro estaría roda la familia.

-Buenos dias a todos – corrí al lado de Jasper, me senté en su regazo y le di un largo beso antes de irme- es hora de que me vaya ya a conseguir empleo asi que nos vemos en la noche, Edward vienes conmigo?? Es que no quiero ir solita imagínate que cosas no podrían pasarme?? –Hice un puchero-

-No exageres puedes ir tu sola

-No no puedo ir sola además cono toda esa BELLA ropa en mi tienda favorita quien sabe que pueda pasar – al momento capto la indirecta pues sus ojos se agrandaron y tenían un gran brillo-

-Bien, bien iré contigo pero promete no torturarme

-Bien lo intentare pero umm no lo se

-Que les vaya bien chicos y no vuelvan muy tarde o si no me avisan

-Si Esme – contestamos al unísono-

Moria de ganas por ir y ver como Edward seduciría a la dueña para que me diera empleo y mas aun moría por ver la reacción de Bella al saberla gran noticia.

**Edward Pov**

Las ideas de Alice eran completamente descabelladas pero debo confesar que esta estuvo genial asi seria como matar dos pájaros de un tiro, vigilaríamos a Bella y yo podría frecuentar más la tienda con el propósito de ir a visitar a mi hermana.

Lamento aceptarlo, pero la enana si que tenia razón, si estoy enamorado de Bella.

-¿ Y que es lo que piensas hace para que te den el empleo?

-Veras eh estado pensando en que…

-No, ni pienses que voy a deslumbrar a la dueña

-Ay Eddie..

-No me digas asi, sabes que odio que me llamen asi

-Bueno "hermanito" solo ponte a pensar que es por una buena causa "Bella" - y con tan solo pronunciar esa maravillosa palabra la enana me había convencido-

-De acuerdo, pero solo que sea necesario, porque de lo contrario No, me entendiste??

-Sip

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos frente al establecimiento esperando a que llegara la dueña - Amber según tenia entendido que asi se llamaba – y no tardo mucho en llegar

-Alice no creí que llegaras hoy tan temprano, aun no llegan las empleadas, pero si gustas te atiendo yo misma – claro la dueña la conocia muy bien seguramente no seria necesario deslumbrarla-

-No , no hay problema esperare, pero umm es que te quería pedir un pequeño favor

-Claro que se te ofrece??

-Veras lo que pasa es que me harte de estar todo el tiempo son hacer nada y pues quería ve si me podrías dar empleo aquí en tu tienda

-Alice me haz caído del cielo, estaba pensando en contratar a alguien mas, últimamente hemos tenido un poco más de gente y con Bella y Cathy no me es suficiente, además seria buena idea ampliar la tienda

-Entonces es un si??

-Por supuesto que si, el también busca empleo?? _" uy espero que si seria un place contratarlo, no importa que no sepa de moda con tenerlo aquí me conformo además podría atraer a mas clientes"_

-No, yo solo vengo a acompañarla –vaya pero que mujer mas molesta arggg-

-Ah bueno, Alice cuando quieres empezar

-Bueno pues vengo preparada asi que yo diría que hoy mismo

-Excelente

Mi hermana me pidió quedarme un poco mas algo se traía entre manos, y era algo grande, depuse de un rato llego la tal Cathy y mas tarde llego mi Bella – un momento la llame Mi Bella?? – en cuanto llego no pude evitar mirarla, el simple hecho de oler su aroma me hizo voltear en su dirección, y se puso roja, se veía realmente hermosa asi.

-Bella al fin llegas – musito la mujer- tengo buenas noticias

-Ah si?? –Contesto un poco nerviosa-

-Si solo te estábamos esperando para comunicarte las buenas nuevas

-Bien ya que llego di que es lo que pasa??

-Bueno pues quería decirles que ya encontre a quien la ayude

-Sensacional y donde esta – pregunto cath-

-Aquí a mi lado – respondió, como acto seguido Bella abrí la boca de par en par debido a la sorpresa-

-Se refiere a Alice??

-Si Bella algún problema??

-No para nada, es solo que estoy sorprendida

-Si yo también??

-Digamos que es una forma de ocupar mi tiempo libre

-Pero no vas a el instituto?? –ataco de inmediato Bella-

-La verdad no, mama nos da clases en casa y puedo venir a trabajar y estudiar por las tardes, además ella estuvo de acuerdo – oh espero que no sospeche que estamos tramando algo-

-Genial – suspiro resignada y se acomodo tras el mostrador, el color azul se le veía genial, no podía apartar la mirada de ella y lo noto pues su rubor aumento al encontrarse con mis ojos, realmente era preciosa tenia unos hermosos ojos color chocolate que me volvían loco y que hacían que mi muerto corazón latiera de nuevo-

- _Edward deja de verla asi, parece que te la quisieras comer pero a besos jajajajaja –_ solté un gruñido solo audible para Alice- _en verdad hermano la vas a matar de un ataque al corazón, acaso no alcanzas a oír los latidos de su corazón?? Están como a mil por hora-_ eso si que me causo gracia, y aunque no quisiera deje de mirarla y me dirigía hacia mi coche cuando de nuevo hablo la enana- _no te vayas, si lo haces te arrepentirás._

Decidí quedarme pero no en la tienda, los pensamientos de esa mujer si que eran molestos, aun seguía sin poder escuchar los de Bella, pero los que mas intrigado me tenían eran los de Catherine, pues ella no pensaba en mi como lo hacia Amber, ella simplemente se concentraba en su trabajo y en sus actividades, aun asi decidí salir al auto a escuchar mis compactos cuando dieron las 12:00 Alice me hablo diciéndome que le llevara el bolso porque iban a almorzar juntas y no quería que Bella pagara –Bah- musite para mis adentros, tanto ella como yo sabíamos que era mentira, seguramente tenia un plan en marcha y yo era parte de el.

Al llegar ambas me esperaban en la entrada de la tienda.

-Vaya hasta que llegas, ya tenemos hambre – reí para mis adentros pues de sobra sabia que Alice no comía lo que los humanos solían consumir- pensé que nunca llegarías

-Tranquila ya estoy aquí, y ya que tienes tu bolso me voy

-Espera – y sostuvo mi brazo- ya que estas aquí porque no almuerzas con nosotras??

-No, gracias, no quisiera estorbarles

-Hay nada de eso hermanito ven – sabia que oponerme a los pedidos repentinos de Alice seria como condenarme toda la eternidad asi que simplemente acepte, llegamos a un restaurante que se llamaba "La Bella Italia- bueno chicos ya vuelvo, voy al tocador a arreglar mi maquillaje- Rayos lo había hecho, seguramente esto era lo que tramaba. Me había dejado solo con Bella, después de 5 largos minutos decidí romper el hielo-

-Y te gusta la comida italiana??

-Un…. P..o…co – contesto demasiado nerviosa y sorprendida-

-Lamento si antes no he sido amable contigo

-No tienes nada de que disculparte, no nos conocemos lo suficiente

-Lo se pero de todos modos quería que lo supieras es que no suelo ser amistoso

-Ja vaya que lo note, ups lo siento

-No hay de que, es la verdad, y dime que es lo que te dijo Alice sobre mi??

-La verdad es que no mucho

-Ya veo, pues si te dijo cosas malas no las creas, lo hace para molestarme - Pero que diablos estaba diciendo?? Estaba actuando como un verdadero Idiota seguramente ella cree que soy un tonto-

-Muy bien, aunque que yo recuerde no es nada malo

-Genial – es eso llego la mesera

-Buenos dias mi nombre es Betty y yo seré su mesera, que van a ordenar?? Pregunto dándole la espalda a Bella-

-La verdad yo no tengo hambre pero podría peguntarle antes a ella – señale a Bella- mientras yo escojo algo para mi hermana – y a regañadientes volteo para donde Bella-

-Y que es lo que va a ordenar señorita??

-Unos ravioles por favor y una coca

-Eso suena apetitoso traiga otro igual por favor

-En seguida se los traigo

* * *

Hola chicas, lamento la tardanza pero es que se me juntaron muchas cosas pero hoy que tuve tiempo decidí subir un capi mas, recuerden que no importa el tiempo que me tarde porque si voy a terminar el fic solo espero que sean pacientes y comprensivas.

**Edward:** y la parte que mas nos gusta a todos ha llegado

**Emmett:** genial espero que haya muchos pedidos, esta autora nos ha mantenido encerrados por mucho tiempo

**Autora:** hey lo siento pero no ha sido porque quiera

**Emmett**: Si si como sea de todos modos empecemos

**Edward:** nonblondes grax por el beso te mando uno mil veces mejor que el anterior

**Emmett:** y grax por el abraxo, te mando uno de oso panda jajaja

**Autora:** grax por leer el fic eres genial

**Emmett:** Fabi no es que sea celoso pero ay es que yo se que soy mejor , eso es todo

**Edward:** todos sabemos que eres un tonto

**Emmett:** ¬¬ eso no es verdad

**Autora:** y por cierto no traten de evitar su pregunta, sus novias y esposa lo saben??

**Carlisle:** claro que si entre ellas y nosotros no hay secretos, asi que sigamos

**Autora:** bueno entonces si ellas lo saben talvez podría hablarles par que…

**Edward, Emmet,Carlisle y Jasper: **_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**Autora:** hahahahahaha lo sabia, asi que pórtense bien sino les va mas muahahahahahaha

**Jasper:** oh no, se esta volviendo loca

**Autora:** oye te escuche

**Jasper:** lo siento

**Autora:** y yo mas por que grax a tu comentario hay un invitado

**Jasper :** asi y quien es??

**Jacob:** yop jajajaja

**Edward**: ah no el perrito no, eso si que no asi que mejor dile que se vaya largando

**Jacob:** tranquilo chupasangre solo vengo a mandarle un beso a Fabi grax y espero estar mas seguido por aquí

**Edward:** no no no no no. acaso no te basta con querer acaparar la atención de Bella?? Ahora también quieres quitarme la de la autora

**Autora:** tranquilos chicos a todos los quiero por igual

**Emmett: **si recuerden que tiene corazón de condominio

**Autora:** hey eso no es verdad

**Edward**: ah no??

**Autora:** nop

**Emmett:** para que lo recuerdes aho te van algunos nombres de otros chicos que igual te traen loca –aclarándose la garganta- Zac Efron, Orlando Bloom, Joe Jonas, Kevin Jonas, Nick Jonas, Penn Badgley, William Moseley….

**Autora:** ya entendí, es solo que no lo puedo evitar, mejor sigan si no quieren otro invitado sorpresa

**Jasper:** Dilli grax por el beso, yo te mando un millón de ardientes besos y abrazos

**Autora:** si Dilli grax por leer el fic lastima que el tuyo ya casi acaba buaaaaaaaa

**Edward**: tranquila yo te consuelo

**Emmet:** Adri por dios un día de estos nos mataras de tanta pasión, en fin yo te mando uno enorme y con extra pasión

**Edward:** yo también grax, eres de lo mejor

**Autora:** 3riCullen grax por tus recomendaciones las tomare en cuenta aunque Bella no tarda en descubrirlos

**Jasper:** por supuesto que me iria contigo a tu casa jajaja pero que tal si Alice se entera y me mata??

**Edward:** si lo mismo pasaría con Bella pero no te preocupes veremos la forma para arreglar el problema

**Autora:** Pilikali grax por tu review y si quieren capi antes pues panden muchos reviews e intentare subir otro el lunes, el martes o el viernes, porque ya comienzo exámenes.


	9. pistas

**Nota:** los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo Amber y Cathy son de mi invención

* * *

**Pistas**

**Edward Pov**

Vaya que estaba actuando como todo un tonto, durante 10 largos minutos nos habíamos quedado completamente callados, sin hacer nada mas que mirarnos de re ojo, usualmente el silencio no me hubiera molestado ,pero ahora no se que me pasaba pero sentía que cada minuto a su lado era vital para mi, quería hablar con ella , contarle todo lo que quisiera, poder aclarar cualquier duda que pasara por su mente, pero al momento de querer entablar una conversación no se me ocurría nada o mi voz me traicionaba y se aferraba a mi de tal manera que no salía sonido alguno, sabiendo que su plan no había resultado como esperaba 15 minutos después llego Alice.

-Y que han hecho chicos??

-En realidad nada – respondió al instante Bella-

-Solo ordenamos y ya, y déjame decirte hermana que escogí algo delicioso para que comas – fue sensacional ver como cambio su cara "_Edward hermano, no seas asi, sabes muy bien lo que pasa cuando ingerimos comida humana, no te rías, no es gracioso, juro que las pagaras" _–

-Bueno Bella y que quieres que hagamos después de almorzar??

-Pues regresar al trabajo

-Ay no, nada de eso

-Pero Alice, tenemos que regresar a trabajar

-Hoy no jajaja

-Que es lo que hiciste enana?? - "_ yop nada, solo le regale a amber un tratamiento en un spa por dos dias asi que mañana no trabajaremos jajaja digamos que es mi forma de decir GRACIAS y le fascino jaja"_

_-_Alice, Alice, nunca cambias, que suerte la tuya pero mañana no te salvas de ir a trabajar – con un poco de sarcasmo-

-Si eso creo – fingiendo derrota, cuando de repente el celular de Bella y el de ella suenan-

-Oh pero que raro mi celular casi nunca suena

-Entonces veamos de que se trata – _"genial nos avisaran que mañana no trabajaremos"_- me avisan que mañana no trabajamos

-Si a mi igual, que raro

-Ya lo creo

-Bien siendo asi que es lo que quieres hacer Bella??

-Pues regresar a casa a descansar un poco

-No seas aburrida, mejor vayamos de compras

-Noooooooo Alice gracias

-Oh no seas asi, di que si

-La verdad estoy cansada y hay algunas cosas que me deben aclarar, como por ejemplo la razón de porque hicieron sa escenita anoche en mi casa

Al instante me tense un poco en mi lugar, aparte la vista de ellas y sentí como Bella dio un pequeño saltito en su lugar debido a la impresión o miedo que le cuso mi reacción.

-Son cosas que no se le pueden confiar a nadie

-Pero yo se guardar secretos – contesto a la defensiva-

-Eso no nos consta

-Bien si no me lo quieren decir se que lo descubriré, aunque creo que probablemente no deba esforzarme mucho, pues parece ser que Jacob sabe de que se trata y si le pido que me lo diga seguramente me lo dirá, porque es mi mejor amigo y me quiere tanto como yo a el y jamás me guardaría secretos

-De eso tampoco estas segura

-Claro que si, desde que lo conocí nunca me ha traicionado

-Ni que fuera un perro o si??

-Basta me voy de aquí, Alice eres genial, la hermana que siempre quise tener, pero no puedo estar mas en un lugar con el, asi que lo siento pero me voy

-No Bella, no te vayas, Edward es un idiota, asi que se va verdad Edward??

-No, no permitiré que mi hermana se quede con alguien como ella

-Si Alice hazle caso al señor sabelotodo guarda secretos – al decir esto note como algunas lagrimas empezaron a brotar por sus mejillas, lagrimas por mi culpa, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que realmente era un IDIOTA y uno muy grande, por lo que respire hondo, me aclare la garganta y tome su mentón, al principio salto por el contacto frío de mi mano, pero al mirarla a los ojos me perdí en ellos y me costo un poco concentrarme en lo que iba a decir-

-Bella, lo siento, no era mi intención lastimarte

-Tranquilo conozco a los chicos como tu

-¿Chicos como yo?

-Si a los que se creen mucho solo por ser guapos, la clase de chico que primero juega con ellas y luego las deja ir

-Pues no me conoces nada, por que yo no soy asi, es solo que de verdad que no te conviene juntarte con nosotros, se podría decir que somos los villanos de la película

-¿Peo por que?

-Por que somos peligrosos Bella, cada minuto que pasas con nosotros es como un reto

-Sabes no logro comprender a lo que te refieres

-Lo se, y eso me desespera, si tan solo supieras el peligro que corres con nosotros, si tan solo pudieras imaginar la clase de seres repugnantes que somos te aseguro que saldrías huyendo de nosotros, pero no lo permitiría, no ahora que…

-Bueno ya oí demasiado por hoy

-Si y creo que yo dije mas de lo debido

-No te preocupes, yo ni me entere de nada

-Eso me temo

-Y Alice??

-No lo se

-Es muy escurridiza verdad??

-Si, asi es ella y silenciosa

-Me extrañaron chicos?? – Dijo mi hermanita apareciendo de repente-

-Si – contestamos al unísono-

-Bien pues no lloren más que aquí estoy ya jajaja, Brno pues mientras ustedes debatían yo fui a pedir la comida para llevar y a pagar asi que por lo que más quieran vámonos ya

-De acuerdo

Bella Pov

-Entonces piensas que soy guapo??

-Que?? Jajajajaja nop -

-Claro que si, lo dijiste adentro

-Bueno si pero es que cuando estoy enojada o desesperada digo cosas sin pensarlo

-Si que bien luego coquetean , Esme me acaba de hablar, Eddi se bueno y lleva a Bella a su casa

-En primera no me digas Eddie y segunda…

-Nada nada llévala a casa bien que conoces el camino no te hagas, Bella es genial salir contigo esto se debe repetir, ah ya se mañana que te parece??

-No lo se Alice, quería descansar un poco

-Oh Bella siempre arruinas la diversión, debes salir y conocer gente, y quien sabe quizá hasta te encuentres un novio – dijo mirando con cara de sospecha a Edward-

-Jajajaja que simpática Alice, pero no lo creo

-Quien sabe, a veces la visa da unos giros que bueno te sorprenderías

-Umm tal vez

-Bueno yo me voy, los dejo, no hagan nada que de seguro Emmett si – rápidamente se fue corriendo mientras que Edward soltó un gruñido bajo pero audible que me produjo un escolafrio-

-A que se refería Alice??

-Nada olvídalo Bella – asentí, nos dirijamos al auto-

-Ummm Edward

-Si Bella??

-Nada, olvídalo

-Anda dime

-No

-Porque no??

-Es que es algo muy tonto – y la verdad lo era, desde que la idea había venido a mi mente solo me sentía como una tonta al pensar algo asi-

**FLASHBACK**

Nos encontrábamos Jake, Paul, Embry y Quil en la playa festejando el cumpleaños de Seth , cuando de repente me aburrí un poco y Jacob y yo dimos un paseo, cuando me canse nos sentamos a la orilla del lago , al principio estuvimos platicando sobre la escuela y las cosas que nos habían pasado fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que mi amigo había cambiado y sorpresa que me lleve cuando me contó su secreto.

Me platico todo sobre la responsabilidad que cargaba en sus hombros al ser un licántropo, pero lo que me contó sobre sus enemigos realmente me hizo pensar demasiado.

-Nuestros únicos enemigos desde siempre han sido y serán los fríos – comento apretando los puños como si pronunciar la palabra le produjera asco-

-Losa fríos??

-Si, tu gente los llamaría vampiros, esas malditas sanguijuelas

-Y porque son sus enemigos??

- Porque son criaturas, viles, traidoras y nunca se sabe cuando les picara la tentación de alimentarse del modo tradicional

-Explícate que no te entiendo

-Si tienes razón, se supone que un grupo de vampiros llegaron hace mucho tiempo a la reserva de la Push y mi tatara abuelo que era el líder en ese entonces les permitió establecerse a las afueras de Forks con la única condición de que no se acercaran a nuestras tierras, solo por si a caso, según las historias que nos ha contado mi padre les dejo quedarse pues vio que no representaban peligro, ya que estos le explicaron que ellos no cazaban humanos si no animales, por lo que también les impusieron la regla de no cazar lobos.

-Sorprendente y porque les dicen fríos??

-Porque su piel es fría, son de tez pálida, con ojeras como violetas marcadas cuando no se alimentan y por el color tan cambiante de sus ojos, se supone que cambian según lo que sientan, si están enojados, si tiene hambre o debido a su dieta

-Como es eso??

-Si cazan humanos sus ojos son rojos y si cazan animales son color caramelo

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Con tan solo recordar esa plática me puse a pensar en Edward y Alice, aunque le había insistido a Jake que me dijera mas sobre esa misteriosa familia de vampiros no quiso decirme nada.

Lo difícil ahora seria comprobar mi teoría y solo había una cosa por hacer.

-Bella?? – pregunto Edward con tono de preocuparon y orillando el carro- estas bien??

-Eh si perdón – no me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado petrificada por ir sumida en mis pensamientos y por la posibilidad de que mi teoría fuera verdad-

-Me diste un buen susto – repuso con una sonrisa y alivio- pensé que algo malo te ocurría

-Ah no, lo siento si te asuste, es solo que estaba pensando que probablemente en vez de llevarme a casa podrías llevarme a casa de un amigo

-S i eso quieres, claro que si

-En donde vive tu amigo?? – me dijo amablemente y con una sonrisa torcida que me hizo híper ventilar por unos segundos-

-Umm en la Push – de inmediato se tenso en su asiento y puso cara de pocos amigos-

-Segura??

-si algún problema, porque si quieres puedo ir yo sola

-Si hay un problema

-Asi?? Cual??

-Es arriesgado que vayas por haya

-No lo creo, eh ido muchas veces y nada malo me ha pasado Jake me protege al igual que sus amigos y Billy, todo son muy atentos conmigo, son como mi segunda familia

No dijo nada más y siguió conduciendo, y cuando menos lo pensé estábamos enfrente de mi casa.

* * *

Hola chicas de verdad que lamento la tardanza pero eh estado muy atareada espero que les guste el capitulo, que me comenten y pues a ver si se pasan por mi one shot que se llama MURIEDO LENTO

**Emmett**: bueno empecemos con la parte más interesante del fic

**Autora:** oye

**Emmett:** lo siento lo siento, como decía comencemos – aclarándose la garganta- nonblondes que chica eh mira que meterte con nuestras novias es un gran reto asi que por eso te mandamos un ardiente beso

**Edward**: si k si Rose es demasiado celosa, bueno en realidad todas son mega celosas.

**Carlisle**: vaya que si aunque hay que ser sinceros se ven más lindas cuando están celosas o enojadas

**Jasper:** claro que si

**Emmett:** y lo mejor es que luego viene la reconciliación

**Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Autora: **_**EMMETT**_

**Emmett**: hay perdón

**Carlisle:** Alex te mando un mega beso apasionado con un abrazo de oso

**Edward:** y pues nosotros quisiéramos mandarles mas o ir a sus casas pero los celos de nuestras novias y la autora no nos ayuda

**Autora:** pero yo que hago??

E**mmett, Edward, Carlisle, Jasper**: amenazarnos

**Autora:** uy perdón

**Emmett:** Lizzhy te mando el abrazo de oso que me pediste –voz sexy-

**Jasper; Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward:** te mandamos un súper apasionado beso

**Edward:** si que los disfrutes, pero porque pides al perro??, vez que la autora tiene corazón de pollo (ósea k es sensible) y tu todavía le das ideas ¬¬-

**Jacob**: tranquilo sanguijuela, celos o envidia??

**Edward**: ninguno porque tengo a Bella conmigo, además se que la autora muere por mi

**Jacob**:ay si como no

**Autora:** chicos cierren la boca y sigan con su trabajo si no quieren que a ambos le pateé el trasero

Ed**ward: **uy se enojo mejor continua y que sea rápido perrito

Jacob: ya lo veremos, Lizzhy grax por pedirme asi k t mando un besotototote

**Edward**: aun asi ella piensa k soy sexy

**Jacob: **¬¬-

**Jasper:** ah y también te mando un beso para llevar jejeje

**Emmett: **Fabi!! Wiiiii al fin jajaja io se que me quieres jaja asi que te mando un beso enorme

**Edward:** y ya se que no debo recordarle lo tonto que es pero es mejor que lo sepa

**Emmett:** ¬¬-

**Jacob:** Fabi, jajaja grax por la propuesta, lo pensare XD

**Autora:** Fabi me entiende, no que Emmett me juzga XD –dramática-

**Emmett:** ay lo siento, me perdonas – haciéndome ojitos-

**Autora:** OK te perdono

**Emmett:** grax - dándome un abrazo de oso Emmett jeje-

**Edward**: por ultimo mando besos a Krosp y a BelenCullen , Krosp me encantaría ir a tu casa pero no se si pueda

**Autora:** grax por leer el fic chicas son geniales


	10. Al Descubierto

**Nota:** los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo Amber y Cathy son de mi invención

* * *

**Al Descubierto**

**Bella Pov**

De repente paro el coche y estabamos en frente de mi casa.

-Aquí no es donde te pedi que me llevaras

-Lo se pero es lo mejor para ti

-Y tu que sabes acerca de que es lo mejor para mi

-Se mucho mas de lo que te imaginas

-Ja si claro, pues dejame decirte que lo dudo y bueno viendo que no me vas a llevar a donde te pedi, me ire yo sola asi que compermiso – intente bajar del carro, pero inmediatamente me tomo del baro- sueltame, que haces??

-Te lastimo??

-No, me molestas

-Perdon, pero no vayas para alla??

-Porque no te caen bien los de alla?? O es que no puedes ir??

-Que?? A que te refieres??

-No te hagas el tonto, lo sabes muy bien, supongo que una parte de mi subconsciente igual lo sabia

-Disculpa pero no te entiendo, explicate porfavor

-Me refiero a que se lo que eres

Instantaneamente sus ojos se abrieron demasiado, parecia como si se le quisieran salir de su lugar.

-Asi que lo sabes??

-Si Jacob me conoce demasiado bien, el supo que no tardaria en adivinarlo asi que…

-Dilo

-Decir que??

-Lo que haz adivinado sobre mi , Dilo

-Eres un vampiro – no me dijo nada, aparto la vista de mi rostro y se volteo- te enojaste verdad??

-No , es solo que me sorprende que seas tan observadora, como es que te distes cuanta – me miro, pero esta vez me miraba entre confundido, adolorido y maravillado-

-Hace un tiempo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Seth, estaba avurrida asi que Jake y yo salimos a dar un paseo por la playa y me conto algunas historias

-Asi que el soplon fue el

-Se podria decir que si, pero te recuerdo que fue hace algun tiempo

-Y que es lo que te dijo??

-Que los vampiros eran sus enemigos y me comento algunas caracteristicas de estos

-Y al recordarla pensaste en mi??

-Exacto, de repente todo empezo a encajar

-Y tienes miedo??

-No

-Eso no s normal

-Supongo que no soy normal

-De todos modos te aconsejo que te alejes de mi, por tu propio bien

-Eso quisiera, pero no se si seria posible

-De todos modos no creo que pudieras, porque yo no te dejaria huir tan fácilmente – de repente en su rostro aparecio una bella sonrisa que últimamente se habia convertido en mi favorita, al instante logro deslumbrarme- aunque soy peligroso para ti

-No lo creo

-Porque??

-Por el color de tu ojos, se que cuando tienen ese color solo cazan animales

-Cierto, pero a veces tenemos nuestros resbalones, no te asusta eso???

-Para nada, solo me asusta el hecho de que me dejes

-No te preocupes, no seria capaz de alejarme de ti

-Y entonces esto que significa

-Que te quiero desde el primer instante en que te vi y aunque son pocos los dias que llevamos de conocernos estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti y que sepas mi secreto me quita un gran peso

-Claro

-De verdad, que acaso no me crees??

-No mucho, no ve porque alguien como tu se fijaria en alguien como yo asi de comun y corriente

-No digas so tu estas fuera de lo comun y de verdad te Amo y te lo probare

Se fue acercando a mi, tomo mi menton, su aliento era realmente enbriagador, fue acortado la distancia que habia entre nosotros y me BESO.

* * *

Chicas se que fue algo corto el capitulo , pero no podia dejar pasar mas tiempo, espero disculpen la demora, pero uff me han pasado muchas cosas espero lo entiendan y me comenten mucho mucho.

Y a las personitas que leen el fic y no lo comentan les recomiendo que lo hagan porfavor grax por agregarme a sus alertas.

**Jasper:** hoy por culpa de las prisas de la autora venimos de rapidin asi que io le quiero mandar besos a: dannyta

**Emmet:** yo kiero mandarle un abrazo de oso a nonblondes

**Edward:** y un beso tambien para nonblondes de mi parte

**Autora :** grax por leer y a las que no dejaron petición de beso o abrazo asegurense de hacerlo para la proxima

Bye


	11. Declaraciones

**Nota:** los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo Amber y Cathy son de mi invención

Ay lamento haberlas dejado con el suspenso, pero uf mi vida se convirtió en un relajo hahaha y mas ahora que entre a la prepa y como voy en la tarde ya casi no me da tiempo de nada, pero ya casi termino mi semestre, así que prepárense que vengo con muchas ideas, de verdad que lamento haberlas abandonado, hoy que cheque mi bandeja de entrada y vi tantos mensajes decidí actualizar, gracias a todas por que me han subido el animo, espero no haber perdido el toque así que disfrútenlo, cualquier petición, duda, reclamo, etc.; dejen un review

* * *

**DECLARACIONES**

**Edward Pov**

Así que ya lo sabia, claro no era difícil de adivinar que el perro mugroso le iría con el chisme, y no me enojaba el hecho de que ya lo supiera, pero yo quería decírselo, estuve noches enteras pensando como hacérselo saber de una forma que no le resultase perturbadora o que lograra que saliera huyendo de mi, pero el perro pulgoso lo tuvo que echar a perder, supongo se lo contó cuando todavía creía que eran puras leyendas y nada mas, no lo culpaba por ser idiota, pues claro estaba que lo era.

Bella no era una persona común y corriente, lo cual me quedo claro desde el principio, todo en ella era un invitación a hacerla parte de mi vida, su forma de mirar, sus ojos, su forma de ser, incluso su sangre me tentaban a rendirme ante ella dejándome débil, sin defensas, por primera vez en mi vida el escudo que estuve sosteniendo delante mío se rompió al conocerla pues ella cambio el sentido de mis pensamientos, de mis sentimientos y mis días, ahora todo tenia sentido, era como si apenas estuviese viviendo y viendo las cosas positivas y bonitas del mundo, todo por ella.

Ahora sonreía con mayor facilidad, estaba de buen humor con mayor frecuencia, las habitaciones se llenaban de música melosa, pues no podía parar de tocar música romántica en mi piano y toda mi familia lo notaba, había algo distinto en mi, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper y Emmett estaban felices por mi sobre todo Esme quien siempre soñó con este día, la única que estaba en desacuerdo era Rosalie, se la pasaba diciendo cosas como: _no hace mucho que la conoces y ya la amas o pasara el tiempo y t aburrirás de ella, incluso decía que lo único que me atraía de aquella humana era el olor de su sangre y que tardo o temprano acabaría matándola y entonces me daría cuenta del gran error que había cometido al poner en peligro a toda la familia,_ así que simplemente la ignoraba, porque era tan sencillo, Esme se la pasaba regañándola por fastidiarme la existencia lo cual solo la ponía malhumorada, bueno mas de lo normal y pobre Emmett que es el quien siempre termina teniendo que aguantarla cuando se pone mas pesada y miren que es muy pesada, por algo Alice es mi favorita, nos llevamos tan bien que somos como gemelos y gracias a ella conocí a mi Bella.

Cuando me soltó en la cara el descubrimiento de mi secreto sentí miedo de que me dijera que me apartara de su lado, pero al contrario reacciono como si fuera normal encontrarse de un vampiro y enamorarse de el así como si nada, y de verdad que estaba loco por ella, pero no se daba cuenta así que tuve que mostrarle que lo decía de verdad y por primera vez la bese, fue una experiencia inexplicable la sensación de su calida piel sobre la mía, inhalando su aroma hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser, ella respondió con facilidad, pero cuando note que su respiración se agitaba de forma peligrosa muy a mi pesar tuve que detener el beso.

La observe mientras se reponía de la falta momentánea de oxigeno y me pude ver através del espejo retrovisor, mis ojos mostraban a un hombre hambriento, no a un vampiro hambriento, sino a un hombre de verdad hambriento de la mujer que tenia enfrente, hambre que solo seria saciada teniéndola entre mis brazos con sus labios sobre los míos, aquella observación me exalto pues nunca en mi larga vida había deseado algo así.

Me incorpore de inmediato y mire a Bella quien tenia las mejillas encendidas por la escena anterior mirándome atentamente con sus ojos chocolate.

-Lamento haberte privado de tu respiración – dije entre risas-

-Lamento que haya terminado – contesto rápido, como queriendo que no la escuchara-

-Si igual lo lamento yo, pero puede repetirse cuando quieras, por mi no hay problema – le sonreí y sus mejillas parecían querer estallar-

-No hagas eso – me pidió-

-¿Hacer que?- cuestione intrigado-

-Sonreír de esa forma porque me deslumbras y así menos lograre reponerme

-Lo intentare, pero no prometo nada bella dama, pues a su lado me es imposible dejar las sonrisas a tras

-Hablas como si fueras un caballero de hace siglos

-Tomando en cuenta que llevo casi un siglo pisando este planeta diría que es razonable mi forma de expresar

-¿Casi un siglo? – pregunto abriendo los ojos como platos-

-Si casi un siglo, bueno tal vez un poco más - respondí con una media sonrisa por lo inocente que sonó el tono de su voz-

-Vaya yo apenas llevo 17 aquí y créeme que no es nada agradable

-Lo se, pero ahora que te tengo ya nada es igual porque haz venido a darle sentido a mi vida – le dije mirándola a los ojos y tomándola de las manos-

-¿Pero yo que eh hecho? Créeme que dudo merecerte, no soy más que una chica sin una vida social que se la vive llorando la trágica muerte de sus padres

-Haz cambiado mi vida Bella, por ti ahora soy capaz de encontrarle sentido a mi vida, ¿es que acaso no lo vez? Eres a chica mas interesante que jamás haya conocido y mira que eh conocido a demasiada gente, tu eres especial, no te culpo por llorar la muerte de tus padres, porque es normal, los amabas, pero te aseguro que en donde quiera que estén deben estar orgullosos de que hayas sido su hija porque Bella déjame decirte que eres especial, tienes unos sentimientos tan nobles y puros que me cuesta trabajo creer que estés conmigo ahora, tu belleza es algo que no puedo explicar porque simplemente me vuelves loco, tus ojos, tu mirada me fascinan intensamente y tus pensamientos que no puedo escuchar me invitan a querer estar mas contigo porque quiero descubrir todo acerca de ti, protegerte, amarte y tenerte conmigo

-Edward, yo.. yo.. yo eh estado pensando en ti desde el momento en que te vi en la tienda, cada noche haz ocupado mis pensamientos y mis sueños, me creí estupida al sentir algo con tan solo verte, pero ahora veo que no solo fui yo y me da gusto saberlo

-Te amo Bella, permíteme estar a tu lado

-Sabes que es lo que quiero así que no me dejes

-Jamás lo haré Bella porque ahora mi mundo eres tu y sin ti ya nada tiene sentido

* * *

Si se que es corto el capitulo, pero ya es de madrugada y sigo pegada a la PC no prometo actualizar de nuevo esta semana que viene pues estoy en examenes parciales y tengo muchos trabajos y tareas para entregar, por lo que estare ocupada, pero en cuanto pueda aquí me tendran, por esto no se acaba aquí no no no si todavía tengo fic para rato jajaja y para las chavas k leen mi otro fic espero actualizarlo pronto.

Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben dejen un review para que yo sepa si les gusto o no

XoXo Michelle


End file.
